Tras las puertas del cielo
by Kahenia
Summary: Inspirado en el más puro estilo de vampire knights, este fic cuenta la historia de Evangeline Turner, una vampiresa que, tras salvar la vida de un huraño adolescente, se encuentra asistiendo a su misma clase. ¿Pueden encontrar vampiros y humanos la paz?
1. La caza

_CAPITULO I: _La caza

_Plas, plas, plas_

Las pisadas de una pareja de enamorados se alejaron por la amplia y elegante avenida. Una noche silenciosa y especialmente oscura, como diseñada a placer por un pintor para la ocasión, cubría el cielo de la ciudad. ¿Qué hora debía ser? No importaba realmente, puesto que ya no había nadie en la calle que pudiera delatarles.

¿Delatarles? ¡Ja! Ni que alguien pudiera pillar desprevenido a un vampiro.

Pero en fin, toda prudencia es poca, ¿no?

- Creía que nunca llegaría el momento... - murmuró una silueta a su lado – Me muero de sed... literalmente.

- Cierra la boca, Leo – advirtió otra voz – Acabemos esto rápido y en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica que había hablado era la segunda al mando de aquella misión. Tenía el cabello largo y despuntado, con un flequillo hacia la derecha de la frente y negro como la noche que cubría su escondite. Los ojos relucían con un deje de autoridad azules y fríos. Su piel era realmente pálida, aunque eso no era nada de extrañar en aquel peculiar grupo. No aparentaba más de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

- Vaya, vaya... a la pequeña Evita no le gusta mucho esto, ¿no?

- Jódete, capullo. Sabes de sobras mi opinión.

Leo le fulminó con la mirada mientras ella le ignoraba. Normalmente Eva nunca perdía así los nervios. Es más, era siempre la más eficiente, rápida y mortal en cualquier misión, y solía acatar las órdenes en completo silencio. Pero en ese momento, solo quería que aquella noche pasara lo más aprisa posible.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de la joven.

- Basta – dijo una voz grave y melódica – Se acabaron las tonterías.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar. Después de todo, el hombre que acababa de hablar era Marcus, el líder de la misión, y uno de los vampiros más poderosos que existían en la ciudad. Su increíble belleza solo era comparable al peligro que mostraban sus ojos oscuros.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto... - le susurró a Eva al oído.

- Marcus, nunca te he fallado, y no lo haré ahora. Pero... ¿una familia entera? No es nuestra forma de actuar.

- ... Es necesario, Evangeline. No hay suficiente sangre en el depósito, debemos colaborar con el clan y alimentarnos por nuestra cuenta. Así recuperaremos fuerzas.

La hermosa mujer solo asintió con desgana y se dispuso a seguir al líder, que con una señal de la mano, marcaba el inicio de la caza.

- ¿No será... que sientes compasión por esos humanos? - dijo Leo que aún tenía esperanzas de hacerle rabiar.

Eva se apartó la capucha de la cara y clavó sus ojos en él. Sus radiantes ojos fijos. Otra vampiresa disimuló una sonrisa al pasar por su lado y ver que al chico le recorría un escalofrío.

Así, las seis sombras de fundieron sigilosamente en la oscuridad y entraron por la puerta del jardín a una gran casa de dos pisos.

- ¡¡Dejadme en paz!!

El grito furioso del joven llenó el salón antes de que este se fuera corriendo a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, y vestido tal y como estaba se tumbó en la cama y decidió olvidarse de aquel día tan espantoso.

- ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Siempre es igual! - maldijo apretando las sábanas entre los dedos. Tenía razón. Otra vez había terminado el día con una discusión familiar. Siempre era la misma escena. Su padre gritaba, su madre pedía explicaciones llorando y su tía intentaba calmarlos a todos.

Menos mal que Hikari dormía fuera hoy. Lo último que deseaba es ver a su hermana menor involucrada en aquello.

Estuvo una hora así, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, y escuchó como sus padres se iban a dormir y se despedían de la tía Aya con cierta tristeza por lo que había ocurrido. Incluso le pareció oír un leve "buenas noches" de su madre al pasar por su puerta, y era sincero. Él sabía que le hacía sufrir, pero... Ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo mejor sería dormir y hacer las paces por la mañana, cuando los ánimos se hubieran calmado.

Sí... mejor así...

- Vosotros id por la derecha, Eva, Cassandra y yo por la izquierda – dijo tan bajito Marcus que solo el oído hipersensible de los vampiros pudo entenderlo.

Se separaron inmediatamente, pero poco más tarde volvieron a la entrada. Aunque ya esperaban que no hubiera nadie en el piso de abajo. Marcus señaló el codiciado segundo piso y Cassandra, casi relamiéndose, se deslizó veloz hacia arriba. Todos la siguieron por un pasillo central. Todos excepto Eva.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no quería verlo.

En verdad tenía algo de sed... pero aguantaría.

- ¿Eh? - se preguntó - ¿Y esa habitación?

Se acercó con precaución, y muy lentamente, bajó el mango de la puerta para abrirla de par en par.

Se quedó completamente en blanco.

Un muchacho joven, posiblemente de solo 12 o 13 años, estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas detrás suyo y las rodillas flexionadas.

Él la miró petrificado. Su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, caía en mechones sobre un lindo rostro de ojos marrones, color miel. Parecía el típico pre-adolescente de la ciudad, incluso llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta, evidentemente no había podido dormir.

Y ahora él la miraba sin poder moverse siquiera para abrir la boca. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente y resbalaban hasta el suelo mientras los instantes pasaban. Su expresión estaba entre la de muy sorprendido, la de confuso y la de asustado. Una mezcla perfecta para una noche de terror.

Eva tampoco se podía mover. Estaba allí, de pie, en el marco de la puerta, como si fuera la primera vez que tenía que morder a un humano. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí plantada?

Y entonces algo rompió el silencio. Un rugido de victoria, tan escalofriante que daban ganas de salir corriendo, cuando la vampiresa Cassandra probó la sangre humana.

Y gritos. Y muchos gritos.

Al escuchar aquello el chico abrió mucho los ojos, iba a gritar también.

Eva casi no lo pensó, sencillamente se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, utilizando mucha fuerza. Él intentó resistirse, pero la joven no le dejó escapar. Presionó el cuerpo del humano contra el suelo y se puso sobre él. Le miró, intentando calmarle. Pero los chillidos de terror que salían de la habitación de sus padres y las risas monstruosas de los atacantes no ayudaban en nada.

- Por favor... - susurró desesperada – Por favor... cállate... no hagas ruido...

Dos grandes lágrimas resbalaron de los hermosos ojos marrones del chico. No era un idiota. Aunque no entendía quienes eran, sabía que había pasado. Su madre, su padre, su tía... todos... todos muertos. Y sus lamentos de dolor aún resonaban en su cabeza, destrozándolo por dentro.

Eva empezó a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba... estaba protegiendo al humano? ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡No podía ocultarlo al olfato de un vampiro! Y sobretodo... ¿Por qué?

_¿No será... que sientes compasión por esos humanos?_

La joven apretó los dientes.

- ¡Evangeline! ¿Has encontrado algo por ahí? - preguntó uno de sus camaradas desde la otra habitación – Sino ven y bebe un poco, porque tendremos que irnos rápido... Esa mujer ha gritado como una condenada. Seguro que los vecinos ya han llamado a la policía...

Eva vio como el chico mostraba un horror indescriptible en los ojos al oir lo que había dicho el vampiro.

Iba a salvarle.

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo... pero el chico viviría.

Era una promesa.

- Escúchame ahora – dijo al oído de él – Escúchame, porque solo si haces exactamente lo que yo te digo saldrás de esta con vida. Primero: si gritas, ni un ejército ni mucho menos yo podrá salvarte de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Segundo: si lo logramos, mañana podrás llorar y lamentarte todo lo que quieras, pero ahora olvídate de lo que has escuchado. ¿Me has entendido?

Él solo asintió entre temblores, pero a ella le bastó.

- Eva, nos vamos – dijo la voz siempre tranquila de Marcus.

Unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación.

Eva cogió al chico por la nuca y lo empujó adentro de un armario sin miramientos. Cerró la puerta del mueble y le miró una última vez. Fue una mirada extraña.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el chico casi tartamudeando por el miedo.

- Alguien a quien debes olvidar – Eva le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano.

La morena se giró justo a tiempo para recibir a Cassandra, la otra vampiresa del grupo. Su larga cabellera rubia se movió con delicadeza, era indescriptiblemente bella. Cassandra caminaba con altanería.

Ella odiaba a Eva desde hacía siglos (y no es una exageración), si pudiera probablemente la mataría. Eva sencillamente pasaba de ella... mientras no le causase ninguna molestia. Encima cuando entró aún tenía sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

- Buenas, nena – saludó con una sonrisa falsa, mostrando unos colmillos afilados – El jefe dice que nos hemos de ir.

- Vamos – dijo Eva cortante.

Como se temía, Cassandra miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Y esto? ¿No hay nadie aquí? - preguntó.

- No

- ¿Has mirado bien? La habitación parece de un jovencito... jujuju Yo ya estoy saciada, pero la sangre joven es tan... estimulante...

"Zorra" pensó Eva "Para ti toda la sangre es estimulante"

- Además, apesta a humano. ¿No lo querrás esconder para ti sola, no?

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nadie. Es probable que el propietario de la habitación decidiera pasar la noche fuera de casa.

- Sí, supongo que sí... una pena, tenía un olor tan dulce y atrayente...

De repente, el sonido de una exhalación inundó la habitación. Usamos la palabra "inundó" porque aunque para un humano una respiración pasa totalmente desapercibida (muchos ni siquiera lo oyen) para un vampiro, para una máquina de cazar, aquello era como tocar la trompeta en medio de una misa.

Y Evangeline lo sabía.

Y desgraciadamente, Cassandra también.

Sonrió maliciosamente y dio un paso al frente para acercarse al armario donde estaba el chico, pero no pudo caminar más. Certero y muy rápido, un puñal se había clavado en su frente.

El joven humano ahogó un grito.

- Vámonos – murmuró Eva – no tolerare que me desafies, Cassandra.

La rubia rugió encolerizada y se arrancó el puñal con fuerza. Por supuesto, después de todo, no era de plata y no podía matarla.

- ...Yo se bien lo que he oido...

Entonces Eva se acercó a Cassandra, le agarró por el cuello de su traje negro y le miró profundamente.

Notó como la otra temblaba perceptiblemente.

- Te habrás confundido – dijo Eva, muy lentamente y con un tono tan suave que casi podría haberse acariciado. Solo la otra vampiresa podía descubrir la verdadera amenaza en sus palabras.

- ...

- ¡Eva! ¡Cassandra! ¡Joder, larguémonos!

La voz de Leo irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Así pues, Eva soltó a su "compañera" y se deslizaron tan silenciosas como una brisa por la ventana de la habitación. De lejos se oía la sirena de un coche de policía.

Justo antes de saltar, dirigió otra mirada a la silueta agazapada en el armario.

"Cuídate" pensó.

Los vampiros se habian esfumado por completo al instante siguiente.

El chiquillo no se movió hasta que la policía entró en la casa y sus gritos de alarma y asombro le sacaron de una especie de trance.

Mamá. Papá. Tía.

- ¿¡Pero que coño ha pasado aquí!? - decía una voz autoritaria – Kazuo, llama a la central y di que tenemos un código 332.

- Sí, sargento... ¿pido también una ambulancia?

- Esto es una masacre... ningún médico puede hacer nada por ellos...

Las voces le sonaban tan lejanas... pero entendía su significado... en realidad, no necesitaba confirmación. Lo vio en los ojos de aquella chica, lo vio tan claro...

Empezó a llorar. Todas las lágrimas que antes se había guardado, empezaron a caer como una cascada de dolor sobre él. Segundos después un policía descubría su escondite y le abrazaba con fuerza, murmurando palabras de consuelo que caían en saco roto. Nadie podía tranquilizarle, y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban.

Se desmayó.

Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, casi pudo oir en su mente la voz de aquella mujer de ojos de cielo y cabello azabache que le había abrazado y le había salvado la vida.

- Lo siento...


	2. Territorio humano

_Pues me presento aquí, en el segundo capítulo, para los que no me conozcan. Yo soy Kahenia y este es mi segundo fic largo. Esta historia trata sobre vampiros, y es un fic principalmente romántico aunque también lleno de aventuras XD. ¡Bueno, ya lo juzgareis. Tiene un carácter adulto e incluso violento a veces, pero puedo garantizar que valdrá la pena leerlo._

_Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo nn donde conoceremos a los protas y a algunos personajes principales. _

_CAPITULO II: _Territorio humano

- Vaaaaaaamos, ¡¡arriba pequeña!! - dijo una voz divertida mientras ella sentía como las sábanas se escurrían entre sus piernas - ¡¡Hoy es el gran día!!

Eva abrió los ojos lo más lentamente que pudo.

- Ahhhh déjame en paz, Haru... - murmuró medio dormida.

- ¡Ah, no no no! Si Eva-san no se levanta entonces le haré cosquillas hasta que se muera de risa!!

- No te atreverás... sabes que son mi punto débil...

- ¿Que no?

Evangeline Turner levantó la cabeza suavemente de la almohada entre gruñidos. Delante de ella había un hombre tan hermoso que podría haber pasado sin dificultad por un actor de cine. Tenía el pelo plateado, ondulante, y los ojos del mismo color.

- No sabes como te odio... - dijo Eva mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara para verle bien – ¿Quién te envió a por mí? ¿Es que os pensáis que me voy a escapar?

Haru le sacó la lengua divertido.

- Ah, ¿crees que he venido solo?

De repente Eva los vio. Detrás, al fondo de la habitación habían cinco siluetas silenciosas.

- Tienes razón, no confiábamos en ti – dijo medio riendo Leo, un joven de pelo muy corto (casi al estilo militar) y ojos rojizos.

Evangeline les miró enfadada. ¡O sea, que habían venido todos para asegurarse! Y encima ella en camisón de esos ajustado y cortito... menos mal que "el" no había venido...

- Deberías vestirte ya, no querríamos llegar tarde – susurró una voz a su espalda. Un joven de unos veinte le miraba con una sonrisa amable. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, llegándole hasta la nuca, y unos ojos preciosos... como amarillos o dorados. Los ojos de un halcón.

- ¡¡Marcus!! - Eva casi, casi enrojeció. Si Haru se veía guapo, Marcus a la luz del sol era... sencillamente espectacular.

Un momento... ¿a la luz del sol?

Eva se levantó de un salto y muy rápida cerró las cortinas de golpe.

- Estáis locos. ¿Es que queréis morir ya? - maldijo mirándoles de reojo. No, menos mal, no parecía que se hubieran quemado.

Porque... a pesar del poder que emanaban sus cuerpos... a pesar de su belleza y su atractivo... las 8 personas que allí se reunían, incluida ella, eran vampiros.

- Sabes que la luz no es un problema tan serio – dijo una fémina de cabello corto y pelirrojo, preciosa y pálida al igual que todas – A ti directamente no te afecta, y los demás la podemos soportar si no nos exponemos mucho.

Era verdad, claro... a ella no le afectaba.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó otro vampiro, de pelo blanco nieve y ojos negros (un contraste increíble).

Cassandra, tras él, asintió. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella y Eva ya no se llevaban tan mal desde hacía unos años. Es decir, Cassandra seguía odiándola, pero desde que la rubia había decidido hacer un esfuerzo por superar su obsesión por la sangre humana, Eva la respetaba bastante más.

- Sí... - dijo la última vampiresa sonriente, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes – Después de todo... Es tu primer día de instituto, ¿no, Eva?

- ¡Buenos días, Derek! - saludó una chiquilla de quince años, de ojos y pelo castaño, atado a dos coletas.

Un joven le devolvió el saludo con la mano. El sol arrebataba destellos a su cabello rubio oscuro, mientras sus ojos pardos miraban hacia otro lado. Llevaba puesto el elegante uniforme masculino de la escuela.

- De verdad hermano – dijo la muchacha, comenzando a caminar a su lado - ¡¡Si no tuvieras siempre esa expresión tan seria en la cara, seguro que ligarías un montón!! ¡Desde luego, qué desperdicio!

- ¿Acaso admites que soy guapo, Hikari?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Es broma... - dijo, y una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Sí, realmente era muy guapo.

Cuando llegaron a la gran verja de hierro que protegía los terrenos de la escuela Tozuoka, Hikari casi saltaba de alegría.

- ¡¿No estás contento por volver al insti?!

En la cara de su hermano mayor se reflejó un enorme "¿En serio me preguntas eso?"

El portero les abrió y entraron junto con otros alumnos que volvían de las vacaciones. En los jardines se encontraba prácticamente toda la escuela, jóvenes de todos los tipos. También algunos profesores que charlaban antes de las primeras clases.

Derek suspiró. Otra vez volvían a empezar.

Repentinamente un gran murmullo de voces cerca de allí les sorprendió. Mucha gente se arremolinaba alrededor de un camino de grava. Algunas voces eran muy claras...

- ¡Ya llegan! ¡Ya llegan!

- Me muero por verles de nuevo...

Hikari arrastró a su hermano contra su voluntad hasta allí, y no se sabe cómo, acabaron en primera fila. Justo para verlos pasar.

... A ellos...

... La Clase Avanzada...

Derek cerró los puños con mucha fuerza mientras uno tras otro, "esas" personas salían de una gran limusina. Su cara no mostraba expresión ninguna, pero su hermana supo al instante que no era bueno que estuvieran allí. Sin embargo, la muchedumbre les impedía moverse.

- Ey, Derek – dijo un chico a su lado. Tenía el cabello negro y era uno de los mejores amigos de Derek, Kaoru - ¿Has oído los rumores? Dicen que hay una nueva chica en la clase avanzada...

El otro no contestó. Porque en ese momento, una mujer, la última del grupo, salió del coche y empezó a caminar justo al lado de Marcus, el líder de grupo.

Era una chica preciosa. Su cabello largo, azabache caía como indomable más allá de los hombros. Tenía facciones suaves y delicadas, y una complexión delgada, haciéndole parecer casi una quinceañera, aunque por su expresión severa debía ser uno o dos años mayor. Era algo más alta que las demás mujeres del grupo pero aún le quedaba mucho para alcanzar el 1,90 del hombre que iba a su lado. El uniforme de la clase avanzada, de color negro, le sentaba realmente bien.

- Joder – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kaoru al verla, una acción que imitaron casi todos los alumnos varones de la escuela Tozuoka.

- Es... guapísima... - murmuró Hikari con un tono que reflejaba un poco de envidia – Incluso puede que más que Cassandra, Alice o Yuri.

- Sí, aunque siempre es así, ¿no? - dijo Kaoru – Siempre que llegan para ir a la torre de la noche todos los demás alumnos, sobretodo las chicas, arman un lío tremendo por verlos llegar. Mira a Marcus, realmente parece un rey o algo así y todos nosotros... sus súbditos. Es...

- ... penoso – Derek pronunció esa palabra muy despacio, justo en el momento en el que los primeros "nocturnos" (como se les llamaba también a los miembros de la clase avanzada) pasaron frente a ellos.

Y en ese momento, igual que si hubiera escuchado sus palabras, la joven nueva se giró hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, que se encontraron con los pardos del chico violentamente, como en un combate para ver quien aguantaba más la mirada del otro.

Esos ojos azules...

Derek se quedó paralizado por completo. Él conocía aquella mirada muy bien. La había visto 5 años atrás, en la peor noche de toda su vida. La noche que todavía atormentaba sus sueños.

Le pareció que también ella le reconocía, sin embargo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por demostrarlo. Sus miradas se apartaron, y de nuevo el tiempo empezó a continuar con normalidad.

Hikari le estiró de la manga para llamar la atención.

- Hermano... ¿ella también...?

- Sí – contestó él – Es una de ellos.

Hikari bajó la mirada. Estaba triste.

- Derek, yo no quiero verte sufrir, pero... no tienes por qué odiarles más. Los de la Clase Avanzada son... diferentes de otros...

El joven castaño se giró hacia ella y le miró, con unos ojos tan duros y oscuros que hasta le dio miedo. Sí... a veces Derek daba mucho miedo.

Porque lo que los demás alumnos no saben...

es que todos los nocturnos de la Clase Avanzada...

... Son en realidad vampiros.

Evangeline todavía se estremecía horas después, recordando la mirada de aquel chico.

¿Cómo... podía él ir a su misma escuela?

Pensó que nunca volvería a verle. Pero era él, no había ninguna duda. Aunque hubieran pasado 5 largos años, era el mismo muchacho asustado que ella había salvado una vez.

Aunque algo en él... había cambiado, más allá del físico. Le rodeaba un aura poderosa... Eva no estaba segura de qué era.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, estaba oscureciendo y era ya hora de irse a dormir o a casa (quedarse en los dormitorios de la escuela era opcional) para los alumnos de Tozuoka.

- Entre tanto jaleo... Ni siquiera has podido ver bien la escuela – dijo sonriente Haru - ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

- Pero el director dijo que no podíamos salir hasta que todos los alumnos...

- Bah, ese viejo a veces se pasa un poco. Ya están casi todos en sus habitaciones. Vente, el jardín se ve muy hermoso al anochecer.

Haru había permanecido varias horas callado, así que Eva se alegró de que volviera a animarse y decidió seguirle. Haru y ella eran muy amigos, y además él era el vampiro con mejor humor que conocía. Estando con él era difícil no sonreír.

Afuera hacía algo de frío, aunque eso a los dos les pareció genial. El calor no les gustaba, ni a ellos ni a los demás de la clase avanzada.

Tras andar y charlar un rato, viendo la belleza del jardín y los árboles, oyeron voces cercanas.

- Se supone que deberíamos ir ya a la cama, Shizu... - dijo una voz – la profe dice que andar por el jardín de noche es peligroso.

- Está bien, se me ha hecho tarde – dijo otra.

Eva paró de caminar.

- Humanas – dijo, tranquila – Será mejor que volvamos.

- ... ¿por qué... no nos divertimos un poco?

- ¿..?

Pero el joven del pelo de plata ya se había mostrado ante las dos chicas. Debían tener unos quince años y parecieron muy sorprendidas al verle. Y una de ellas, para horror de Eva, tenía una herida en la rodilla.

Olía a sangre.

- ¡¡Yagami-senpai!! - dijo la de la herida, llamando al nocturno por su apellido, de manera formal. Se sonrojó en cuanto le vio.

- Hola, chicas – saludó él con una sonrisa radiante, Eva estaba tras él, pero no saludó.

Algo le daba mala espina.

Y no era la única, la chica que no había hablado pareció de pronto nerviosa. ¿Sabría la verdad sobre ellos? No, pero algunos humanos realmente reconocen peligro cuando lo hay...

- Shizu... vámonos...

- ¡Calla, tonta! - dijo la otra muy bajito, pero tanto Haru como Eva lo oyeron - ¿¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Yagami-senpai??

Haru dio un paso al frente.

- ... Puedes irte. Dile a la profesora que tu amiga viene enseguida...

La chica pareció dudar, pero al final se despidió y se marchó, medio andando medio corriendo.

- Dime – dijo Haru a la joven llamada Shizu - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya casi es de noche...

- ¿Eh? Ah... perdona, Yagami-senpai, es que mi amiga y yo queríamos ver el jardín a la luz de la luna... y sin querer tropecé y...

Haru alzó la cabeza a la luna, y el viento le revolvió los cabellos con suavidad. Cuando volvió a mirar a la niña, parecía todavía más guapo que antes. Se acercó un paso más a ella.

- Haru – dijo Eva. No había dicho más, pero el otro podía entender todo el significado en esa palabra.

Shizu también pareció notar algo raro en el tono de voz de la nueva nocturna, porque como instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Haru suspiró y se volvió hacia Evangeline.

- ¿Por qué asustas a todas las chicas que... me interesan? - preguntó con una voz seductora.

Shizu se sonrojó todavía más y pareció olvidar el miedo.

- Yo... ¿le intereso, Yagami-senpai? - dijo en voz baja.

- Sí... - dijo él, y rapidamente agarró a la chica entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

Eso ya era demasiado.

- ¡HARU! - gritó Eva - ¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¿Es que has olvidado las normas de la escuela?

- ¿A quien le importan... las normas?

Haru abrió la boca mientras la inocente Shizu cerraba los ojos. Los colmillos se acercaron a la garganta de la joven... pero Eva fue más rápida.

Cogió al vampiro por el cuello con una fuerza impensable y le lanzó a dos metros de distancia. Shizu gritó de sorpresa, no entendía nada. Al instante después de aterrizar Haru ya estaba de pie... y parecía más peligroso que nunca. Sus ojos... sus colmillos... Todo lo indicaba.

Haru tenía sed. Y cuando un vampiro tiene sed, puede convertirse en una bestia.

- Apártate – dijo Haru lentamente. No era él el que hablaba, sino su instinto.

- Y una mierda – fue la respuesta de Eva, mientras se colocaba en frente de Shizu.

- Como quieras – al decir esto se hizo una herida en la muñeca con las garras y pronunció unas palabras. La sangre que manó de su mano se convirtió en un río carmín que hacía piruetas en el aire... para luego coger a Eva por las muñecas y lanzarla al suelo.

Sí, poderes de un vampiro de alto nivel.

Eva quiso llegar a tiempo, pero fue imposible. Muy violentamente, Haru mordió a Shizu en la garganta.

Ella gritó, solo un momento antes de perder el conocimiento.

Había mucha sangre, incluso Eva quedó aturdida un segundo por el olor. Pero en seguida reaccionó.

Tenía que detenerle o la mataría. Mataría a una niña inocente.

Sin embargo, se le adelantaron.

- Suéltala – dijo una voz templada pero cargada de odio – O te vuelo los sesos aquí mismo.

Y Haru se encontró de pronto con una pistola rozando su cabeza. Cuando Eva se giró para ver quien era, se encontró sorprendida con... él. Llevaba una capa negra y apuntaba con una pistola plateada, decorada con símbolos arcanos. Detrás de su oscura figura había otras dos personas.

- Derek Aizawa – dijo Haru lentamente con la boca chorreando de sangre fresca. Aún así, no dejó a Shizu libre.

- ... Estás muerto – contestó secamente el otro. Puso el dedo en el gatillo...

- Yo lo dudaría – dijo una voz susurrante tras él.

Derek sonrió. Unas garras más afiladas que cualquier espada estaban a dos milímetros de su cuello.

- Me olvidé de tí. Qué idiota.

- ¡Derek! - dijo una chica tras él, preocupada.

- ¡Quieta, Hikari! - ordenó – no te acerques.

Durante un instante todo se quedó muy quieto.

- ¿Vas a bajar el arma...? - preguntó amenazadoramente Evangeline.

Lentamente, él obedeció. Eva apartó su mano también y se colocó delante de Haru. El vampiro estaba bien, pero aún así Eva le miró a los ojos . Él la miró, pedía perdón con sus ojos plateados. Pero la sangre que aún corría entre sus dientes era demasiado acusatoria.

Eva se giró hacia Derek. Él viento revolvió su cabello castaño. No parecía afectado en absoluto.

- ¡Tomar sangre en los terrenos de la escuela está prohibido! - dijo serio.

- Joder... - murmuró Haru mientras soltaba a la chica y la dejaba en el suelo.

Derek funció el ceño.

- Ahora muestras tu... verdadera naturaleza. Después de todo, sólo eres una bestia disfrazada de humano.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

- Ese arma... ¿es una pistola para matar a los de nuestra raza? - preguntó Haru.

El otro no contestó.

Eva se levantó.

- Ya basta. Todo esto ha sido un error – explicó – La chica se hizo una herida, Haru no estaba del todo "saciado" y el instinto le pudo. Lo lamento de verdad... pero ellas tampoco deberían rondar por aquí a estas horas. Por favor, yo me encargo de este tonto.

Derek tardó un rato, pero al fin suspiró y guardó el arma.

- Llévatelo fuera de mi vista. Ahora.

Eva lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Y la chica...?

Un joven detrás de Derek, Kaoru, habló entonces.

- Nosotros nos encargamos. Le borraremos la memoria de lo que ha sucedido. Olvidemos también nosotros lo que ha pasado, ¿vale, Derek? Turner tiene razón. Ha sido un accidente.

Derek miró a Eva unos instantes. Se veía muy hermoso a la luz de la luna. Pero toda su hermosura quedaba tapiada tras el odio de sus ojos pardos. ¿También le odiaba a ella...?

- Supongo... que te lo debo... Pero será mejor que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Eva y Haru se marcharon.

- Eva... lo siento mucho... - dijo Haru.

- Eres un idiota – contestó la otra, realmente estaba enfadada – Volvamos al dormitorio.

- Eva...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se lo contarás a Marcus...?

- ... No.

Haru sonrió de forma adorable. Eva le restregó la manga de su uniforme contra su cara, ya que aún tenía sangre.

- Oye, esos tres... ¿son cazadores, no?

- Sí. Humanos que se creen...hehe, más fuertes que los vampiros. No nos caen mal, puesto que ellos dos son los guardianes de la escuela, pero aún así...

- Ya veo. Derek Aizawa odia a los vampiros.

- Sí, aunque es normal. Después de todo... asesinaron a su familia...

Eva no dijo nada más.

Y mientras subían hacia el dormitorio de la Clase Avanzada, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de aquel cazador, Derek...

¿Se alimentan solo

por la necesidad de sobrevivir?

¿O son los vampiros realmente...

... bestias de forma humana?


	3. Tú, él y yo

CAPÍTULO III- Tu , el y yo

Eva Turner contempló algo entre sus manos.

- Tabletas... de sangre... - dijo, extrañada.

No estaba sola. Era ya de noche, y sus compañeros de la clase avanzada y ella se encontraban en una habitación sin ventanas. Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada a la academia Tozuoka, dos largos días sin beber.

Delante de todos ellos estaba su profesor de salud. Ese era el nombre de una de las materias que aprendían en la clase avanzada, y en realidad, la más importante de todas.

- Pero, Sasori-sensei – dijo ella - ¿No sería más sencillo y rentable que nos dedicáramos a cazar fuera del territorio de la escuela?

Todos la miraron como diciéndole que se callara.

- ¿Es que acaso eres una asesina, joven Turner? - la voz del sensei, un hombre humano viejo pero muy sabio, sonó acusatoria.

Eva entrecerró los ojos, eso le había molestado. Pero no contestó, Sasori era muy severo, ideal para la asignatura que impartía.

El profesor se acercó a ella y le cogió por la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Vaya, tienes una mirada desafiante, señorita... ¿Tan repulsivas te parecen las tabletas?

- No es eso, sensei. Piense, las tabletas pueden parecer la salvación de los vampiros pacifistas, pero en realidad solo alivian por momentos y enseguida vuelves a tener incluso más sed que antes.

- Puede ser – murmuró una voz al otro lado de la sala – Pero si queremos convivir con los humanos no hay otro remedio.

Evangeline se giró para mirarle, aunque ya había reconocido su voz. Marcus tenia una postura relajada, y le miraba directamente con esos ojos de halcón suyos.

Durante unos instantes él y ella se miraron, desafiantes... Sasori-sensei sintió como si de repente él ya no pintara nada en la discusión.

Normalmente un vampiro normal no podría sostener la mirada de Marcus más de dos o tres segundos, ya que durante el contacto le entrarían unas ganas horribles de agachar la cabeza y pedir perdón. Sin embargo, Eva no tenía el mismo problema, y aunque los ojos del líder le hacían estremecerse, no bajó la mirada.

- Tomate las tabletas – dijo Marcus – Todos nos hemos sacrificado.

- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Me obligarás? - Eva se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su propia boca.

Y no fue la única. Nadie le llevaba nunca la contraria a Marcus.

- Señorita Turner, es usted una insolente – dijo Sasori-sensei para evitar que pasara a mayores – Esto se merece un castigo.

Eva, en el fondo, sabía que se lo merecía. Pero también sabía que había dicho la verdad.

- Venga mañana al mediodía al despacho del director, y hablarás de ello con él. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, Sasori-sensei.

* * *

- Director Tozuoka – dijo Eva llamando a la puerta – Soy yo, Evangeline Turner.

Le había costado mucho llegar hasta allí sin que la vieran los alumnos de la clase diurna, y por poco llega tarde a la cita, pero ahi estaba.

- Ah, pasa, pasa, Eva-chan...

¿Eva-chan?

Evangeline abrió la puerta y se pegó un buen susto.

- ¡Tú! - dijo incrédula.

- ¡Tú! - dijo Derek al verla.

- Jejejej, calma, chicos, calma – les pidió el director con una sonrisa. Era un hombre bajito, con el pelo blanco y una larga barba.

- ¿¿Qué hace ella aquí ?? - preguntó el castaño visiblemente enojado.

- Perdona: yo tengo una cita. Eres tú el que sobras – contestó Eva irritada.

- Sois como críos – dijo una voz melódica.

Eva se giró para ver al joven de cabello oscuro hasta el cuello. El líder de los vampiros.

El recuerdo de la noche pasada le preocupó. Marcus estaba enfadado, se notaba, porque siempre era muy amable con ella y ahora... parecía distante.

- Bien... - dijo el director – Os he reunido a todos con razón de un asunto que me ha encargado el profesor nocturno Sasori... a cerca de un castigo para tí, Eva-chan...

- ¿Se puede saber qué me importa a mi eso? - preguntó Derek.

- Espera, Derek-kun, tranquilo... Verás, Eva-chan, rechazar la alimentación "artificial" es una falta muy grave, suficiente para expulsar a un alumno...

Eva sus piró.

- Pero, como eres nueva y el líder del dormitorio me ha hablado muy bien de ti, pues... se me ha ocurrido una idea interesante. Quedas expulsada de la clase avanzada, y a partir de ahora... ¡serás una alumna oficial de la clase diurna!

Silencio.

Eva se quedó a cuadros.

Derek no fue menos.

- ¿Por qué? - gritó - ¡¡¡Es un vampiro!!

- ¡Guau! No me digas, genio – maldijo Eva.

- Y eso no es todo... - continuó el director – para garantizar la seguridad de los demás alumnos, Eva-chan formará parte de los guardianes de la escuela junto con Kaoru-kun, Hikari-kun y... junto a Derek-kun.

Ahí sí que ya el pobre castaño se quedó con la boca abierta.

Eva miró hacia Marcus como pidiendo una explicación. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Pero, director... yo no quiero alejarme de los demás... de Haru, ni de Alice... ni de el.

Marcus la contempló pensativo, pero el aura que le rodeaba se volvió más suave.

- Esto es de locos. Ya tenemos bastante con lidiar entre un montón de adolescentes enamoradas y un grupo de chupasangres – Derek no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

- Ya vale, Derek-kun. O esta en vuestro equipo, o la dejaré que campe a sus anchas a todas horas y por todo el colegio.

El chico abrió la boca pero luego la cerró, y cabreado, apartó la vista.

- Como quieras.

- Eva-chan, ¿crees que podrás comportarte adecuadamente...?

- Sí, director.

- Entonces ya está. Dejo esto en vuestras capaces manos – el director parecía contento.

Marcus se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

- Espera – Eva sentía que tenía que decírselo. Gracias a él aún seguía en el colegio. Una vez más, él la había protegido. Si Marcus no estuviera ahí, siempre a su lado...

_Tu eres... el inicio de mi mundo..._

El moreno giró la cara y la miró de reojo, quieto en el umbral de la puerta.

- Quería pedirte perdón... por lo que te dije ayer... fui una tonta – las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, pero se entendió.

- ... ¿No crees que debería estar enfadado?

- Sí...

Marcus se puso de frente a ella y entonces, tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo, la cogió entre sus brazos.

Y la abrazó.

Eva sentía como el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal mientras sentía la cercanía. Pudo oír con claridad un resoplido molesto de Derek detrás de ellos, pero no le importó. El aliento del vampiro se extendía por su nuca y sus manos le sujetaban tan tiernamente...

- No lo estoy – susurró él en su oído haciendo que se sonrojara – no podría.

Ella sonrió.

Suavemente se soltaron, Eva aún algo sorprendida. Marcus... no estaba enfadado. La había... abrazado... aún sentía su aliento.

Pero cuando se giró vio la mirada cargada de hostilidad que les dirigía el humano de pelo tostado.

¿Por qué razón hacía que se sintiera como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

- Volvamos a clase, entonces – dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada peligrosa a Marcus.

- n_n Qué majo eres, Aizawa-kun n_n – respondió sonriente el líder nocturno.

- ¬¬

Esos dos se llevaban a matar, incluso peor que Eva con Cassandra. Podía parecer que bromeaban, pero en realidad los dos mostraban en sus ojos un desagrado impresionante hacia el otro.

Menudo par.

* * *

- ¡Turner-san! - dijo una voz alegre - ¡Qué bien que te veamos durante el día!

Una muchachita muy linda le había cogido de la mano y le hablaba sin parar. Llevaba el cabello moreno recogido en dos colas largas y tenía pecas en las mejillas.

- ¡Ah, perdona! No me he presentado – sonrió – Mi nombre es Hikari Aizawa.

- ¿Aizawa? ¿Eres la hermana de... ?

- Hikari, largo, tienes matemáticas ahora – dijo una voz a su espalda.

- Eres un aguafiestas – contestó la otra enfurruñada – En fin, ¡encantada, Turner-san!

La quinceañera se fue casi dando saltitos.

- No se parece en nada a ti u_u – dijo Evangeline.

El no contestó y entraron en su clase, 2ºA.

Todos se giraron irremediablemente hacia ella. Eva los escuchó de inmediato.

Los murmullos, rumores. Hablando de ella.

Algunos eran buenos...

- ¿Crees que se quedará en esta clase? Espero que sí

- ¡Seguro que es muy agradable!

Otros no tanto...

- ¡Es el pibón de la clase avanzada!

- ¿Le han dejado tirada sus amigos?

- Mirad como se pega a Derek-kun. Zorra.

- Este no es su sitio...

_Es verdad. No es mi sitio_

- ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Derek le llegó como de otro mundo. El la miró, y sin más palabras se colocó delante de ella, entre Eva y los demás. Entre ella... y el resto del mundo.

Podía parecer una tontería, pero Eva se sintió... protegida en ese momento.

Durante la clase, eso sí, se aburrió mucho. Todo era demasiado simple para una vampiresa. Al final de la clase, sin embargo, la profesora le miró y se dirigió a ella.

- Señorita Evangeline Turner... - dijo, arrastrando las palabras - ¿Qué ha respondido en el ejercicio 6?

Eva bajó de nuevo a la tierra. Y menudo aterrizaje.

Sintió pánico. ¡No había prestado la más mínima atención a partir del segundo minuto de clase! Pero era evidente que la profesora no se había dado cuenta, los vampiros son los mejores actores y nadie podría diferenciar jamás si uno está atento o pasa de todo.

Ni siquiera entendía qué le preguntaba. ¿Qué decía de un ejercicio? ¡Joder, de mal en peor!

- Emmm... ¿234?

- Estamos en clase de química, señorita.

- jajaja – risa nerviosa – ¿en serio? - suspiro - Lo siento, profesora, pero no he...

- ...asistido a la última clase – dijo una voz femenina tras ella.

- ¿Perdon?- preguntó la profe.

- Digo que Turner-san es nueva, así que si este tema lo dimos la semana pasada... es lógico que no sepa responder el ejercicio, ¿no?

- Bueno... sí, tiene usted razón, señorita Ran Hatake... Bien, chicos, hemos acabado entonces por hoy. Seguiremos el próximo día...

- Gracias – dijo Eva sorprendida por la ayuda.

- De nada, supongo que debe ser difícil entrar en un lugar nuevo así de repente – dijo la chica llamada Ran, que tenía el cabello rubio y corto, ondulado, con ojos color café.

Evangeline sonrió. Tal vez no fuera todo tan malo.

Sintió de pronto una mirada clavada en ella. Allí estaba, como no, Derek. Sus ojos decían muy claramente "te estoy vigilando"

Tenía que hablar con él.

En cuanto sonó la campana se lo llevó a fuera.

- Derek, tenemos que hablar – dijo Evangeline, ya en el jardín, aunque apartados de los demás estudiantes.

Él miró hacia otro lado. Eva no lo soportó más y le agarró la cara con ambas manos, quedándose muy cerca los dos.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Eva - ¡Mírame, te estoy hablando!

Y el la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo? - preguntó - ¿Me odias solo por ser un vampiro?

- ¿Y qué si lo hago?

Durante un instante se quedaron callados, y los ojos azules de Eva se apagaron hasta quedar muy oscuros. Bajó las manos y la cara, mirando al suelo.

- Es inevitable... tu más que nadie deberías entenderlo.

- Ya claro.

- ¿Por qué... aquella noche hace cinco años... por qué me salvaste?

_¿Qué por qué... te salvé?_

- No lo se. Si te soy sincera, no creí que te volvería a ver.

El ladeó la cabeza y mostró una expresión de curiosidad que le hizo muy hermoso. Casi tanto como un vampiro.

- Tu hermana... ¿estaba fuera de casa aquella noche, no?

Pero ya no contestó. Estaba claro que no confiaba en Evangeline, aunque le debiera la vida.

- Me alegro... de que no lo viera...

- Se acabó la charla, guardiana – dijo Derek serio.

Entonces Eva se quedó un instante mirándole. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Eva se puso a reir.

Su risa, suave y sincera inundó el espacio, antes de que se tapara la boca con las manos.

Si hubiera abierto los ojos, habría visto un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico castaño.

- Es que... ¡Es que cuando te pones serio... eres tan gracioso!

_Derek, no se por qué lo hice, pero, definitivamente..._

La risa de la vampiresa se silenció poco a poco, Derek evitó su mirada azul y empezó a caminar.

- ¬¬ Nos vemos al atardecer

- ¡No llegues tarde, tarado!

El se giró, y durante un pequeño instante, solo para ella, le sonrió.

- Por nada del mundo...

_Me alegro de volver a verte._


	4. Venganza

CAPITULO IV- "Venganza"

.

_Ding-Dong_

Atardecer. Montones de estudiantes se precipitan hasta un estrecho pero largo camino de graba, situado a un lado del edificio principal de la escuela.

La razón, o más bien razones de tanto alboroto tenían piel pálida, complexión atlética y ojos deslumbrantes.

Ahhh... la Clase Avanzada...

- ¡¡¡Son tan guapos!!!

- ¡¡¡Son tan listos!!!

- ¡¡¡Son... maravillosos!!!

Los gritos de pura emoción de colegialas y colegiales (los chicos también tenían ojos en la cara) llenaban todo el ambiente. Y en medio de toda esa presión, tres personitas intentaban contener la tormenta.

- ¡Quieta, no puedes pasar de ahí! - gritó Hikari Aizawa a una muchacha de primer grado.

De espaldas, la joven muchacha luchaba contra todos los enamorados de la Clase Diurna.

Y mientras tanto, Evangeline Turner y un agobiado Kaoru se unían a la misma causa.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Eva había llegado a la academia Touka (como abreviaban cariñosamente la mayoría de los alumnos) y la verdad es que se esteba adaptando muy bien a la clase diurna. Ya conseguía no dormirse en las clases (un gran logro para ella) y además se había hecho bastante amiga de aquella chica rubia que le había ayudado una vez, Ran. Total, el director Tozuoka estaba muy orgulloso de sus buenos resultados como guardiana, aunque por el momento nunca tuvo que realizar ninguna misión más allá de velar por la seguridad en los atardeceres.

Al mirarla allí, entre empujones y codazos para contener a la marea de gente, con el pelo revuelto y gritando para hacerse entender, cualquiera hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por que ella era una alumna corriente, más guapa y elegante que las demás pero al fin y al cabo... humana.

Pero por supuesto, se habría quemado.

- ¡¡¿¿Dónde se ha metido ??!! - exclamó desesperada, al comprender que Derek Aizawa llegaba tarde por séptima vez... en una semana.

Kaoru intentó responder pero un chico le dio un golpe con la libreta de firmar autógrafos y por poco le deja sin sentido.

Por fin la Clase Avanzada se alejó y los tres respiraron tranquilos.

.

Los tres Líderes de Comité de la academia Tozuoka miraron a Derek con recelo.

Uno era una mujer, conocida por todos como miss Azuka. Parecía excesivamente joven para ejercer su puesto, cosa que se atenuaba viendo la larga trenza en la que estaba atado su cabello negro.

Otro miembro era un señor maduro, de pelo y barba muy corta blanquecinos pero con una mirada tan penetrante que daba escalofríos. La gente le llamaba Líder Q, a pesar de que nadie sabía su verdadero nombre.

Por último, estaba también un joven algo extraño, con gafas y el pelo largo, fino y castaño recogido en una cola. Muchos aseguraban que sus ojos cambiaban de color casi cada día. Su nombre era Líder Raiden.

A Derek no le gustaba ninguno de ellos.

Hace ya muchos años, el director se había visto en serios problemas con la reciente inauguración de la "Clase Avanzada". Muchos vampiros nuevos se descontrolaban fácilmente, y a pesar de que en aquella época también había guardianes entre los alumnos, resultaron no ser suficiente. Por ello, el director Tozuoka decidió formar un comité de sabios para que le ayudaran en la administración de la escuela, tal y como si fueran "jefes de estudio" o algo así.

Eso sucedió hace tan solo cinco años.

Y desde entonces, coincidiendo con la llegada de la nueva generación de la Clase Avanzada, el propósito de conseguir la paz entre vampiros y humanos parecía cada vez más cercano.

- Buenas noches, Aizawa-kun – saludó muy amablemente el Líder Raiden, sonriendo como solía hacer siempre.

Derek no contestó, pero ninguno de los líderes hizo el menor gesto de molestia.

El director Tozuoka estaba sentado en su gran sillón, precedido por el escritorio de madera.

- Derek-kun, sientimos haber interrumpido tu trabajo como guardián, pero hemos recibido una alarma urgente – explicó el director juntando las manos – Al parecer un vampiro de la Clase Avanzada no ha acudido hoy a la primera asignatura de la noche.

- Creí que era obligatorio – dijo Derek.

- Exactamente, "guardián" Aizawa – murmuró miss Azuka – Ese es el problema.

Se hizo un silencio.

- Ya veo – contestó secamente Derek - ¿Lo sabe Ember?

- Por supuesto, seguro que mucho antes que nosotros. Después de todo, Marcus Ember es el amo del dormitorio de la Noche... es muy inteligente.

El hombre de mirada penetrante le entregó una brillante caja negra al joven castaño.

- Aquí tienes munición. Irás solo, Aizawa, así que ten cuatro ojos alerta. - dijo el Líder Q.

- ¿De verdad, coronel, cree que es necesario...? - empezó el director, mirando tenso la pistola que Derek guardaba en su chaqueta.

- Director, no es momento de sensiblerías. Le dije que ella nos traería problemas, dado su origen. Pero... - su tono se volvió enojado – usted tenía que abrirle las puertas con una sonrisa. Puede que a estas horas más de una persona lo haya pagado caro... con su vida.

No se habló más, el director suspiró con tristeza y Derek se dio la vuelta.

Por cierto, Aizawa-kun – dijo el Líder Raiden – La dirección dice que está "realmente" fuera de control, que ya está en Rango C... supongo que podrás aprovecharte de la situación.

Derek apretó los dientes y no replicó. Al cruzar la puerta del despacho para cumplir la misión, un millón de sentimientos se cruzaron por su mente. No era exactamente lo que buscaba... pero había esperado mucho tiempo.

.

Como cada noche, Evangeline no podía dormir.

Era una criatura nocturna, y por lo tanto el trabajar durante el día le suponía un esfuerzo enorme, además de que aunque ella fuera "distinta" el sol también le desagradaba y le molestaba como a cualquier otro vampiro.

Hoy incluso estaba más inquieta de lo normal. No había visto a Derek en todo el día y ni siquiera Hikari sabía dónde podía estar su hermano.

_Vamos,¿realmente me preocupa ese estúpido mortal?_

_..._

_Vale, sí, me preocupa... Últimamente estaba muy raro..._

Eva no podía dejar de pensar esas cosas. En tres semanas se había creado un pequeño lazo entre ella y el guardián. No sabía si seria a causa del odio, del deber o del pasado que compartían juntos, pero debía admitir que no le haría ninguna gracia si le pasara algo malo.

Así pues, Eva salió al jardín para despejarse un poco. Y allí, para su sorpresa, encontró a Haru.

- ¡¡Eva!! - exclamó el joven vampiro lanzándose encima de ella y casi tumbándola al suelo del abrazo. Aunque parecía muy delgado, escondía una gran fuerza.

- Buenas noches, Haru... - le respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo al notar algo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y esa cara de mal humor? ¿Soy el único aquí que sonríe de vez en cuando?

- ... ¿Qué te pasa a tí? Te veo nervioso.

Haru ladeó la cabeza y después apareció un gesto de entendimiento en su rostro.

- Es que... hay un problema esta noche...

.

Las calles estaban frías, pero aún así, al no ser noche cerrada todavía, mucha gente daba el último paseo antes de llegar a casa.

Pero Derek sabía que estaba cerca. Lo sabía por el olor, el olor que nunca olvidó...

Torció por una calle a la derecha y llegó hasta una pequeña plazoleta sin salida, con una vieja fuente en el medio.

Aparentemente, no había nadie. Aparentemente.

Cassandra Rou no siempre había sido una vampiresa. Tras nacer, sus padres le buscaron un lugar para olvidarla y le dieron en adopción. Pero nadie quería a la extraña y solitaria niña de cabellos rubios. No era especialmente lista, ni habilidosa, ni agraciada. No sobresalía en nada.

- Es que es tan tímida... y no habla... - decían algunos adultos decepcionados.

Los años pasaron y a medida que Cassandra crecía, disminuían sus posibilidades de salir algún día de aquel horrendo orfanato. Hasta que al final se le acabó la esperanza. Hasta que dejó de suplicar a Dios la vida a la que tenía derecho.

Y cuando eso ocurrió, se intentó quitar la vida. Sin embargo, una mano le detuvo en el último instante. Una mano pálida... la mano de un vampiro.

Alguien que le vendió una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Sabía que me encontrarías... cazador – murmuró la voz rota entre las sombras – Siempre lo supe...

A sus pies se amontonaban tres cadáveres horriblemente heridos.

Derek hizo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Te sientes orgullosa de eso? - marcó cada palabra al hablar.

Una risotada grotesca surgió de las sombras.

- Por algún motivo, ahora mismo recuerdo el sabor exacto de la sangre de tus padres... Te querían mucho, ¿sabes?

Al instante siguiente la vampiresa estaba inmovilizada en el suelo, con la pistola demoníaca de Derek apuntando en su cabeza. La expresión de él era indescifrable.

Cassandra parecía de verdad un monstruo. Los colmillos le habían crecido muchísimo, y su bonita piel estaba ahora arrugada como un saco. Los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas.

Una bestia acorralada. Un vampiro de Rango C.

- Eso es – dijo siseando – Mátame. ¿No es eso lo que tanto querías, Derek?

No contestó.

- Mírame... soy un animal... una sombra... en esto se convierten los vampiros de origen humano... ¿cómo era? ¿Rango D? ¿o era Rango F?

- Cállate. Has perdido tu conciencia. Solo te queda el instinto de los depredadores.

- Sí... soy lo peor,¿ no crees?

De pronto Cassandra agarró con firmeza a Derek por la muñeca y lo lanzó al suelo, cayendo la pistola lejos de su alcance. Él maldijo en voz baja mientras la ex-vampiro se abalanzaba sobre él con un rugido.

Agarró del suelo una barra metálica proviniente de una tubería cercana y la interpuso entre los dos. La baba de Cassandra le caía sobre la cara y él trataba de que no le mordiera. Al fin consiguió sacársela de encima con un golpe contundente en la cabeza, y se levantó muy deprisa para coger su arma instantes después.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió, ya no había nadie.

.

La sombra paró de huir al sentir una presencia tras ella.

- ¡Tú! - siseó aterrada - ¿Qué quieres?

El extraño la miró con repugnancia.

- No eres lo que esperaba, Cassandra.

- Déjame. Solo tengo sed ahora mismo.

Una risa macabra inundó el ambiente.

- ¿Sabes? No pensé que aguantarías tantos años antes de acabar en Rango C... Supongo que debiste sufrir mucho, "querida"...

El monstruo Cassandra no contestó. Aunque deseaba lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo, una parte de ella, la única que quedaba de la antigua vampira, la hacía tener un miedo terrible a aquella silueta oscura. Pero ¿por qué? Su nueva mente animal no podía razonarlo.

Pero tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo de intentarlo.

- Lo siento, "querida".... Ya no eres útil, tienes demasiada información... y ¿sabes? siempre he odiado ese tinte de pelo tuyo...

.

Cuando Derek localizó al fin a la fugitiva presa, se quedó completamente paralizado.

En el medio del callejón, cubierto de sangre, se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de Cassandra.

- ¿Pero qué coño...? - murmuró, agarrando con fuerza la pistola en su mano derecha.

Se acercó con precaución.

- ¿Ca... cazador? - preguntó agonizante y con una voz casi inaudible ella.

Al verla de cerca Derek descubrió sorprendido que en los últimos instantes de vida, Cassandra había vuelto a su forma física anterior... y un brillo de lucidez en sus ojos cansados revelaba que también había recuperado su conciencia. Las heridas eran muy profundas... no se podía hacer nada.

Derek movió los labios como para formular una pregunta, pero ella le interrumpió.

- Escucha... mortal... Ha-hace unos seis o siete años... un vampiro... me dio la oportunidad de vivir... de convertirme... en uno de los suyos... a cambio... - Tosió sangre violentamente – a ca-cambio de convencer a los de mi grupo pa-para destruir una familia en par-particular... tu familia, Derek...

_¿Acaso está delirando?_

Derek sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Cassandra estaba intentando explicarle que alguien había querido asesinar a su familia?

- P-Por favor, no seas idiota... las cosas... las cosas en la academia... no son lo que parecen... nada lo es...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora, vampiro? - musitó Derek muy tenso.

- Ah... su-supongo... que cuando algo acaba... pien-piensas en cómo empezó....

Derek la miró. No tenía palabras.

- Hazme un favor, mortal... acaba conmigo... no quiero sufrir... más...

Lentamente, como en trance, el castaño sacó el arma contra vampiros y apuntó a la frente de ella.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron el bello pero ensangrentado rostro de la mujer.

- Al menos... ya no tendré que matar... a nadie más...

Un disparo resonó en el aire de la noche.

En ese momento, unos ojos azul pálido llegaban a tiempo para ver a Derek Aizawa de pie, junto al cuerpo sin vida de una vampiresa.

.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya veis que las cosas se van poniendo interesantes... aunque las piezas del pasado de Derek aún tardaran en encajar...**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Dejad reviewss!**


	5. Presa y Cazador

CAPITULO V- "Presa y cazador"

**....**

**...**

**¡Estoy segura de que este capítulo os encantará! Un poco de acción de la buena y, como no, ¡mucho sentimiento! ¿Es Derek tan frío como parece? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos a la muerte de la vampiresa?**

**...**

**....**

- Aún sigo creyendo que esta tragedia se podría haber evitado – murmuró apesadumbrado el director Tozuoka.

Realmente, la tristeza se podía coger y acariciar en aquel ambiente. Incluso Eva había olvidado su odio y se había inclinado con respeto ante los restos incinerados de Cassandra Rou. Dentro de unos instantes, se llevarían la urna y la enterrarían lejos del territorio escolar, ya que ningún humano debía enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Nadie debía saber que ya no existían lugares seguros en el mundo.

La imagen de la expresión de la vampiresa al morir aun permanecía gravada en la mente de Eva. No podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Derek de reojo. Se extrañaba al comprobar que no había ni un rastro de culpa, ni un rastro de enfado o de arrepentimiento en sus ojos de color castaño.

Solo estaba allí, inmóvil. Él no inclinó la cabeza.

En ningún momento, cuando aquella mañana las culpas (de los vampiros de la Clase Avanzada) o los agradecimientos (de los humanos del Comité) cayeron sobre él como lluvia pesada, se dignó a afirmar o negar nada. Simplemente se quedó callado, cerrado en su mente.

_¿Fue realmente necesario? ¿Es verdad que Cassandra alcanzó el Rango C?_

_¿... o sencillamente cumplió su venganza?_

Eva pensaba todo eso, pero también sabía que todo aquello era muy injusto para Derek. Fuera o no una Rango C, Cassandra había matado a tres inocentes anoche, y quién sabe lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si no hubiera caído bajo la mortal pistola del guardián.

Sabía que tenía que apoyarle, pero primero alguien más la necesitaba.

Hikari.

Para ella había sido un golpe tremendo, de dolor y confusión. Ella ni siquiera había hablado nunca con la vampiresa, pero su hermano nunca le había explicado que ella había sido la verdadera asesina de sus padres y su tía. La primera del grupo en atravesarles con sus garras para oír sus aullidos llenos de súplicas incoherentes. Derek siempre lo supo. Pero esperó la oportunidad para matarla.

A Hikari en cambio, prefirió mantenerla al margen, probablemente para protegerla.

Pero la pobre chica se sentía sola, muy sola, mientras lloraba. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz porque su familia descansaría en paz, pero no veía felicidad alguna a su alrededor.

Ahora, tanto el pasado como el futuro que ella desconocía le hacían sentir mucho dolor.

Kaoru, con semblante comprensivo, le abrazó con fuerza, y Eva le acarició el cabello.

Derek Aizawa no se atrevió a hablar con ella. Tal vez luego, cuando estuviera más calmada.

- ¡Es que...! ¡Es que...! - hipaba ruidosamente Hikari, intentando inutilmente contener el torrente de lágrimas - ¡¡Primero nuestra familia, ahora ella...!! ¿Y después quién? ¿Hasta cuánto se alarga esta cadena? ¿Cuánta sangre hace falta...?

Después se quedó callada.

Por suerte en seguida se llevaron las cenizas y tanto los vampiros de la Clase Avanzada, como los guardianes y el Comité, volvieron a sus lugares correspondientes.

Hikari Aizawa sintió una oleada de alivio cuando vio la figura de una hermosa joven de piel muy pálida y ojos azul profundo y helado. Evangeline Turner había desaparecido durante dos días tras las gruesas paredes de la Torre vampírica después de la muerte de una de las estudiantes de la Clase Avanzada, y aunque el director le había dicho que no se preocupara por ella, no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro.

_¡Parece cada día más hermosa y más extraña, esta vampiresa!_

- ¡Eva-san! - dijo contenta de verla - ¿Estuviste cómoda en el dormitorio de la Noche?

Evangeline le puso una mano sobre el cabello con cariño. Le alegraba saber que la chiquilla se había recuperado del fuerte golpe que había supuesto comprender parte de su pasado.

- ¿Dónde está ese ser estúpido que suele acompañarte? - preguntó amablemente.

- Ah, Derek-oniisan se fue de nuevo... tiene trabajo...

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? Es solo un humano estudiante, después de todo.

Hikari se sonrojó. Era evidente que mentía tan bien como volaba un camello.

- ... Es que... no se si puedo...

Eva ladeó la cabeza. Su cabello se deslizó por sus lindas facciones.

Hikari suspiró. Como todos los vampiros, con solo un gesto ella podía convencerte de cualquier cosa.

- Derek trabaja para una organización humana que tiene su sede muy lejos de aquí, pero le comunican su trabajo a través del Comité de la Escuela. Aunque nunca me da muchos detalles sobre ello, casi lo tuve que descubrir por mi misma...

La de piel blanca frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es exactamente?

- Por favor... dime que no te enfadarás con él por eso...

- Está bien. No lo haré.

- ... Le encargan diferentes misiones pero... Básicamente, le contratan como cazavampiros.

Eva no hizo ningún gesto.

- ¿Quieres decir de los de verdad? ¿Los que son entrenados como máquinas y no tienen piedad ni con ancianos ni con niños? ¿Uno de esos asquerosos...?

- S-Sí, pero él es diferente. Sólo se encarga de aquellos que están fuera de control. Por favor, fue entrenado para ello desde adolescente... compréndelo.

La vampiresa pareció pensar un momento.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que desaparece días o tardes enteras sin decir nada, ni siquiera a su hermana?

Hikari tembló un momento.

- Yo se que lo que él hace tiene una razón, ¡dijiste que no te enfadarías!

- No – corrigió la otra – dije que no me enfadaría fuera cual fuera su "afición". Y no lo he hecho. Me enfado porque el te quiere, pero por lo visto la única forma de demostrarlo es dejarte sola. Ese imbécil se cree el centro del mundo...

Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, y Eva se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que había dicho.

_¿Cómo puede preocuparse tanto por un humano tan egoísta y necio?_

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó entonces Hikari, para sorpresa de Eva - ¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué sabes tú de él? ¡¡Cómo puedes juzgar a alguien de ese modo, cuando no hace ni un mes que le conoces!!

Y con esto la quinceañera se fue corriendo, medio sollozando medio hirviendo de ira y tristeza.

_Oh, Evangeline, eres una completa idiota, ya le has hecho llorar._

Pero no podía evitar seguir pensando que aquella situación era muy injusta para Hikari. Y eso le enfadaba mucho, puesto que en muy poco tiempo se había encariñado mucho, tal vez demasiado, con la agradable joven humana. Ella era uno de sus pocos contactos con el mundo de la luz, y debía cuidarla como se merecía.

Y ningún cazador, por atractivo o fuerte que fuera, iba a impedirle aquello.

Así pues, decidió aventurarse a buscar al castaño y hablar con él. Yuri, la guerrera pelirroja (que Eva adoraba por su gran seriedad y su aplomo de hierro) se ofreció a prestarle ayuda en cualquier cosa, pero amablemente declinó la oferta. Quería ir sola.

Al salir una mano le acarició el brazo como infundiéndole confianza, y no le hizo falta girarse para saber que era Marcus.

"Ten cuidado" decían sus preciosos ojos de oro.

_¿Cómo intuye siempre... todo lo que pasa?_

Eva decidió averiguarlo en otro momento y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su plan, pues la sola visión de aquel vampiro la perturbaba más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Guiándose por algunas indicaciones de un viejo mapa de la biblioteca, pero sobretodo por el olfato maravilloso de los de su raza, Evangeline encontó pronto un lugar que se corresponía a la descripción de Hikari.

Era un edificio muy grande, tenía todo el aspecto de estar lleno de oficinas. Pero cuando Eva entró, comprobó, desde las sobras, que estaba atestado de cazavampiros.

Oh, cazavampiros. Les odiaba. Cómo añoraba los años de lucha contra aquellos humanos que fingían ser héroes cuando no eran más que una nueva raza de asesinos.

Con sigilo, empezó a recorrer pasillos y habitaciones. Para ella era muy fácil pasar inadvertida, o eso creía. Justo cuando estaba en medio de una sala llena de gente, con un hechizo de ocultación sobre su piel que le hacía invisible, un chorro de luz cayó sobre su cabeza.

Evidentemente, le habían cogido. Probablemente, aparte de las cámaras que había desactivado a la entrada, también habría muchos otros sistemas de seguridad para protegerse de criaturas como ella.

¿Cómo no se habría dado cuenta?

- Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz alegre, perteneciente a un hombre de mirada furiosa y con ganas de juerga - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es una bella chupasangre...

Eva no se dejó intimidar e intentó idear una estrategia de huida. Había demasiados humanos en aquella sala como para atacar.

- ¿Qué os trae por nuestra humilde morada?

- Tengo un asunto pendiente con un cazador.

- Ya veo. ¿Una vengadora o algo así? ¿Acaso mató a alguna rata amiga tuya?

- Eso no te incumbe, asqueroso mortal. Ven y acércate si tienes cojones.

Ahí el tío perdió los nervios y atacó de frente a Evangeline. Gran error. Ella sacó mucho antes un puñal y se lo clavó en el torso, cerca de las costillas.

El grito del hombre acabó de decidir la opción a tomar y una decena de cazadores se abalanzaron sobre Eva.

Pero aún así, no se había ganado el respeto de los de su raza por nada.

Las patadas y los puños volaron por el aire, acertando en cada oponente con una puntería insultante. Eva tuvo sumo cuidado en no morder a ninguno, puesto que si por alguna razón la capturaran el haber atacado con los colmillos supondría la muerte inmediata.

De pronto, unos brazos increíblemente fuertes le sujetaron. Sintió que su fuerza superior de vampiro se debilitaba, y quedó inmovilizada en tan solo unos instantes. Se resistió, arañó, pateó e intentó invocar algún poder, pero de nada sirvió.

Que pronto habían cambiado las tornas.

- Joder, mira que sois tarugos. Esta pequeña zorra se infiltra en el edificio con tal facilidad, y no solo no la habéis detectado sino que además habéis estado a punto de perder. ¡IDIOTAS! La próxima vez que pongáis en peligro las vidas de cientos de humanos de forma tan incompetente os meto un extintor por el culo y lo enchufo a tope para ver si así espabiláis un poco.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Unos mortales se llevaron al herido por el puñal de Evangeline, mientras los que no habían quedado inconscientes se levantaban ruidosamente.

Eva aprovechó para pegar un fuerte codazo al fuerte cuerpo que le sujetaba y se liberó parcialmente. Sin embargo, sin una queja siquiera, el nuevo personaje, que parecía ser el líder, le dio la vuelta, y agarrándola por lo hombros, le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

Era un humano enorme, de más de dos metros de alto, con un gran cuerpo musculadísimo, de piel muy morena y una cara madura pero seria. Su cabellera oscura no se había peinado en mucho tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Ares, jefe de esta base de la organización cazavampiros. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eva no contestó.

- Pregunté cómo te llamabas – esta vez el tono fue más calmado, pero mucho más amenazador.

- Evangeline. Evangeline Turner.

- Ah, un bello nombre. Te diré lo que haremos ahora, Evangeline: uno de estos señores te acompañará a una celda en el sótano de este edificio, atada y bien atada. Allí esperarás callada y tranquilita a que yo y mis compañeros pensemos sobre tu ataque contra 10 de mis cazadores y tu infiltración en un lugar prohibido para los de tu raza, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella solo le miró con furia.

- Haced lo que queráis. Pero necesito ver a un humano...

Mientras decía esto, ya le habían atado y tal como dijo Ares, se la llevaban.

- ¡Derek Aizawa! - dijo antes de que el jefe desapareciera - ¡Quiero verle!

Cuando se hubo ido, uno de los guardias comentó.

- Debe se estar loca. Derek es uno de nuestros mejores cazadores, ¿por qué querría hablar con una vampiresa? Será mejor dejarla encerrada un tiempo.

- Ya... supongo que tienes razón... - murmuró Ares pensativo.

Eva despertó muchas horas después en un suelo mugriento y en plena oscuridad. Debía ser ya el amanecer de un nuevo día, aunque no podía saberlo con seguridad. Sus delicadas manos estaban encadenadas a la pared, y los grilletes le dejaban marcas rojizas.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero era imposible. Desistió y se limitó a observar las nulas opciones que tenía por delante hasta que la puerta de la mazmorra de abrió.

- Traigo un poco de comida, vampiro – dijo una voz familiar.

¡Era el hombre de ayer! El que ella hirió en un costado. Sonreía de forma bastante aterradora y llevaba un plato de algo asqueroso en la mano. Lo depositó frente a ella, que lo apartó con disgusto.

- Ah, la comida humana no es suficientemente buena para ti, ¿es eso? Puta chupasangre... el dolor de tu ataque no remite por más calmantes que me den...

Evangeline cargó su mirada con odio.

- Normal, es una daga para despellejar cerdos.

Un bofetón realmente fuerte resonó en el aire. Eva sintió el dolor en su mejilla, pero ni una sola muestra de él salió por su boca.

- Estúpida. Tú y los de tu horrible raza asesina os creéis superiores al resto de la humanidad. Si por vosotros fuera, ya habríais esclavizado a todo el mundo. Ah... pero os olvidáis que también tenéis debilidades que los "mortales" no...

Una potente luz salió de la linterna de luz solar que llevaba el hombre. Evangeline gritó. Aunque su piel no se quemaba como la de otros vampiros, sentía que su sangre se calentaba peligrosamente y además creía que se volvería ciega de un instante al otro. Gimió de dolor.

El humano apagó la luz e incluso medio cegada por el destello Eva pudo ver su macabra sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? eres muy hermosa... Dicen que todos los vampiros son muy atractivos para así poder atraer mejor a sus víctimas... y cuando se confían... ¡zas! Les muerden hasta matarlos... Pero la verdad, es que incluso para ser vampira, eres excepcionalmente bella. El líder ha ordenado que nadie te toque, pero...

Las manos de aquel mortal se posaron de pronto sobre las caderas de Eva.

Ella sabía bien sus intenciones, y se resistía como una fiera. Sin embargo, le habían tapado la boca de modo que solo podía hablar, y no morder.

El horrible cazador le besaba en el cuello, y bajaba lentamente. Sus manos acariciaban las bien torneadas piernas, y resbalaban hasta sus muslos.

Evangeline le odió. Le odió con todas sus fuerzas. Eso... no podía estar pasándole a ella. Era demasiado pronto. ¡Una vampiresa demasiado joven!

_Por favor, así no..._

Sin embargo, no gritó ni lloró cuando el hombre la hubo desnudado casi completamente. Se alegró de poder al menos cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que se avecinaba.

De un momento a otro...

¡¡¡BUM!!!

La puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que casi se sale de sus bisagras. Eva abrió los ojos, y lo que vio, si le hizo derramar una lágrima, pero por una causa bien distinta.

- Evangeline... - la voz de Derek Aizawa sonó tan reconfortante en aquel momento, que sonrió como una niña. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Él la miró, y después miró al hombre con unos ojos que nunca le había visto.

- ¿Qué coño haces tú a...? - empezó a decir aquel, pero no acabó la frase, puesto que Derek le asestó un puñetazo tan potente que cayó al suelo sin sentido, con una brecha en la cara.

Entonces él la volvió a mirar, aspiró con fuerza y salió un momento de la habitación. Volvió enseguida con una manta, y con una dulzura inesperada rodeó el cuerpo desnudo de Eva con ella. Abrió los grilletes y le liberó de la mordaza.

Sus manos le sujetaron la cara para que le mirara.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo... daño?

- ... No... no realmente. Estoy bien – dijo ella, y sintió que se ruborizaba – Gracias... muchísimas gracias... Yo vine...

- Calla. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, me las debes. Ahora, simplemente volvamos a la escuela, ya pasó todo.

- Pero... ¿y el mortal gigante? ¿ese tal Ares? Él dijo que...

- Ya está todo solucionado, ¿sí? Eres una especialista en meternos en problemas...

Eva asintió, pero cuando se iba a levantar, por poco se cae. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Derek le miró ceñudo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no tomas sangre?

Eva intentó recordar. ¿Fue hace tres días? ¿La semana pasada? ¿Quizá más?

Él bajo la cabeza, murmurando algo, y después negó, rindiéndose a alguna cosa que Eva desconocía. De pronto, para su sorpresa, el castaño se quitó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto un cuerpo hermoso y bien formado, algo delgado quizás pero evidentemente fuerte.

Eva le miró sin comprender.

- Idiota, no quiero que manches la ropa...

- ¿Tú...? ¿Tú vas a...? Yo... puedo alimentarme en la escuela.... aguantaré hasta llegar...

_No puede ser. El odia a los vampiros..No puede ser._

- Siempre supe que eras una pequeña tonta – susurró él, suavemente – No pienso cargar contigo todo el camino, guardiana, así que tendrás que recuperar fuerzas. Además, si tienes sed, prefiero ser yo al que muerdas, y no cualquier otro de los alumnos.

Ella no podía discutir más. Dios, el olor de Derek... era sencillamente... no podía resistirse. Casi como en trance, se acercó hasta que sus alientos se entrelazaban. Sintió que su cara enrojecía, y él la miró con expresión indescifrable. Las manos de Eva rodearon el cuerpo masculino: una sujetando la espalda, otra, en su nuca, atrayéndole.

- Lo siento, Derek... - mururó ella antes de que el instinto le dominara por completo. Los afilados colmillos se clavaron en la suave piel de la yugular limpiamente, y la sangre empezó a manar intensamente. El chico gimió por lo bajo al sentir como la sangre alimentaba el cuerpo de Eva, sintió como le prestaba su fuerza. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache y la atrajo todavía más hacia él. Y por una vez, el cazador se dejaba cazar por la presa. Una presa herida.

"_¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo puedes juzgar a alguien de ese modo?"_

_Hikari, tenías razón. Él hace todo esto por buenas razones. Me he vuelto a equivocar... Él te quiere mucho, pequeña.... incluso aunque está lleno de confusión, tiene un valor increíble. _

_Derek... ahora sé... cómo sabe tu sangre..._

**...**

**... **

**Espero que os haya gustado :D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡No dudéis en comentar! De hecho, ¡no os vayáis sin hacerlo! :)**

**...**

**...**


	6. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**¡Por fin la actu! Este es uno de mis preferidos, o sea que espero que os guste y comentéis. Para los/las que ya no se acuerdan, dejamos la historia mientras Eva bebía la deliciosa sangre de Derek...**

**¡Aquí va el cap!**

* * *

CAPITULO VI- " Tan cerca y tan lejos"

* * *

Eva sentía el espeso líquido recorrer sus venas cansadas. Notó con claridad como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, más fuerte, hacia cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Incluso, inconscientemente, percibió como sus células, sus millones de células vampíricas, tomaban una porción y se llenaban, recuperándose y trabajando de nuevo, renovándola. Sintió como, al fin, volvía a ser ella.

Pero aún así no pudo dejar de beber su sangre. A pesar de estar ya fuera de peligro, su cuerpo no le obedecía y seguía drenando de Derek, casi con fiereza. El sabor metálico y delicioso surcaba cada parte de su mente también.

- Ya... - susurró él, agotado. La voz se hizo paso lentamente por los oídos de Evangeline, y al fin, tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió extraer los colmillos de la piel, aún húmeda. Aún así no se separó completamente, sino que posó los labios sobre las profundas muescas sangrantes y, para sorpresa del moreno, las lamió con suavidad, haciendo que él se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- La saliva de los inmortales – explicó Eva con voz entrecortada por el éxtasis vivido – es uno de los mejores cicatrizantes que hay... creí que lo sabías.

- Sí... lo había olvidado...

Durante un instante se quedaron así, mirándose, pero enseguida se separaron con cautela.

- Iré a buscar algo de ropa – dijo Derek, acordándose.

- ¿Ropa...? ¡¡Ropa!! - Evangeline se sorprendió tanto que soltó la manta que envolvía su cuerpo, que cayó al suelo con pesadez.

La escena de las milésimas de segundo siguientes fue bastante... graciosa, para los que la vieran desde fuera, e inmensamente vergonzosa para Eva.

Derek enrojeció y apartó la mirada, turbado. A ella sencillamente se le cayó el mundo a los pies y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Si no contaba mal, con esa eran dos veces que Derek Aizawa le había visto desnuda... en un solo día.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas, y las clases empezaron en el Instituto Tozuoka. Bueno, la clase diurna en particular. Porque en el dormitorio de la Noche, todos los alumnos estaban plácidamente dormidos... oh bueno, no todos.

Marcus Ember contemplaba a una joven que soñaba entre sábanas de algodón. Eva dormía profundamente, sus largas pestañas sobre sus pálidas mejillas... y él la miraba, embelesado. El líder vampiro tenía una extraña expresión en la cara, difícil de describir. Sabía lo que había ocurrido en el edificio de los cazavampiros, ya que aunque el guardián Aizawa había preferido olvidar el tema, Eva murmuraba en sueños palabras llenas de miedo y aparentemente sin sentido, pero que juntadas con otras cobraban cierto significado.

Marcus, a pesar de su enemistad, no culpaba a Derek. Es más, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, en cierto modo le estaba agradecido, por traer de vuelta a la vampiresa. El humano salvó a Eva, daba igual si era cazador o no.

No, no culpaba al castaño...

Y si no contaba la terquedad de Evangeline al enfrentarse a los cazavampiros, sólo le quedaba un insignificante ser al que culpar... una hormiga que había osado hacer daño (o intentarlo) a un vampiro.

Contemplar a Marcus Ember era todo un espectáculo. Probablemente era muy muy difícil (sino imposible) encontrar a una criuatura que le superara en belleza en toda la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, nadie hubiera querido estar cerca para comprobarlo.

Sus ojos de halcón relampaguearon.

Las luces parpadearon como en un apagón, y el viento rugió de pronto contra la ventana.

Aún así, el príncipe consiguió calmarse (momentáneamente) y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así. Tomó una decisión, y con una calma sorprendente, se puso una capa y se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes desear un buen sueño a Haru, Evangeline, Alice, Leo... y a todos sus compañeros.

Ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. En otros tiempos, su enfado hubiera significado un derramamiento masivo de sangre, pero ya no. A pesar de su pasado, a pesar de todo su dolor, se esforzaba hasta el límite por conseguir una vida mejor para los vampiros, su gente. No haría daño innecesario, y por eso sólo habría un pequeño derramamiento del líquido carmín aquel día. Durante un momento pareció triste, pero no se arrepintió al recordar lo que Evangeline narraba inconscientemente en sueños. Alguien que hiciera aquello no merecía vivir...

Cuando, horas más tarde y en otro punto de la ciudad, unos amigos vinieron a buscar al cazador de vampiros a su cuarto, preguntándose si se habría recuperado del puñetazo de Derek, encontraron la puerta abierta. Y dentro, la escena horrible y escalofriante de un cadáver destrozado sin corazón en una de las esquinas, y las paredes y el suelo teñidos, en esta ocasión, del color rojo de la sangre.

.

.

- ¡¡Eva-chan apura o nos echarán bronca!!! - dijo Ran corriendo con la bolsa de deportes balanceandose peligrosamente.

- ¡¡¡Qué prisas, por Dios!!! ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner Educación Física a primera hora?

- No lo se, ¡pero le deseo 1000 vueltas a la pista seguidas!

Llegaron justo a tiempo para los estiramientos y se pusieron a la fila, medio riendo. Evangeline se lo pasaba realmente bien con su nueva amiga. Mientras la profesora (llamada "la sargento" por su uniforme militar, su super-estridente silbato y su tendencia a hablar como en "Salvar al soldado Ryan") explicaba la sesión de hoy, Eva miró de refilón a la chica que la acompañaba.

Ran era una joven linda, con un cabello rubio miel corto (no pasaba de los hombros) algo rizado en las puntas y ojos enormes, oscuros como café. Era algo pequeña a comparación de Eva (debía medir 1,60 o algo más) delgada y de apariencia tierna como la de un peluche o una muñeca. Sus facciones eran algo redondeadas, su nariz pequeña y mona, y llevaba flequillo hacia un lado. Y su sonrisa... no es que Ran fuera de las chicas más guapas del instituto y menos de la clase avanzada, pero Eva podía asegurar que cuando sonreía dejaba a todas atrás.

Además, ese carácter vivo y esa alegría propia de ella duplicaban su encanto. Lo que la rubia odiaba (aunque a Eva le hacía verla más mona) era su extrema "patosidad". Ran era muy torpe para cualquier deporte y acostumbraba a resbalar y caer cada vez que daba un paso xD. Aún así, siempre se levantaba y trataba de dar lo mejor de ella misma.

- Bien, chicas. Eeeeeeen formación – dijo la sargento.

Todas obedecieron inmediatamente.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – continuó – Triangular de baloncesto, ¡vamos! Turner, Hatake, iréis con ellas 4 en el equipo azul. Os enfrentaréis contra...

- ¡Vamos juntas! - exclamó Eva, contenta.

- ¿Sabes jugar? - le preguntó Ran, mirando con recelo como todas se ponían las camisetas del color correspondiente.

Evangeline sonrió.

- Que va, ni idea – dijo – Sólo lo he visto alguna vez por esa cosa... ¡la tele!

Ran suspiró.

- Nos van a dar caña.

El partido comenzó. Y no fue exactamente así. Ran casi ni tocaba la pelota, sólo corría de lado a lado de la pista esperando que alguien se la pasara. Las otras 4 chicas del equipo, precavidas, no lo hacían casi nunca para no perder la pelota. Y es que en cuanto Ran tocaba el balón, los ojos de las oponentes se iluminaban y la jugada acababa con un punto más para ellas.

Pero no era el caso de Eva. No mintió al decir que nunca había jugado a aquel popular deporte, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se hacía de la única vez que lo vio por televisión. Pero fue poner el balón en juego, y el cuerpo de la joven se movía casi por inercia. Ella era más rápida, más fuerte y más ágil que todas las demás juntas, y como si fuera de la NBA, hacía unos jugadones dignos de comprar palomitas y butacas. Las otras chicas estaban completamente a sus órdenes, y parecía que Eva no fuera a parar de encestar e incluso canastar.

_Guau. ¡Este juego es realmente divertido cuando le pillas el truco!_ _El balón es fácil de manejar, y basándome en los movimientos de las otras chicas puedo pensar en la estrategia más adecuada para marcar los puntos... _

Pensaba estas cosas mientras esquivaba con insultante facilidad a las del equipo contrario.

Ran estaba absolutamente boquiabierta. Claro, ella no sabía la verdad sobre Eva, así que sólo vio como una chica más novata que ella incluso arrasaba con la pista. Sintió, para ser sinceros, bastante de envidia: Evangeline era hermosísima, lista y además buena en los deportes.

Ran admiraba a Eva.

Pero Eva admiraba más todavía a Ran.

Porque la única razón de todas sus cualidades, incluyendo esa habilidad en los deportes, era cuestión de sangre. Ella era una vampiresa, y por tanto un ser mucho más avanzado que los humanos en prácticamente... todo. Era más hermosa, más lista y mejor en los deportes porque de ello dependía su supervivencia.

Evangeline Turner no hacía nada para ser mejor que los demás.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Ran descubrió que estaba colada de Derek Aizawa. Resulta un poco extraño dicho así, pero es que la situación fue...

- ¡Buenas tardes, chicos! -dijo ella contenta, mientras entraba en el aula.

Justo cuando iba a sentarse, resbaló y cayó de espaldas en plan chooof! Y la mayoría de la clase rió, porque sabían que no se había echo daño. Sin embargo, mientras Ran se frotaba las piernas dolorida en el suelo, un chico tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Derek parecía brillar como la misma luz del sol. Aunque fuera un poco borde y bastante callado, Ran descubrió aquel día que era una buena persona. Y junto a ella, durante un momento todas las chicas de la clase se sonrojaron y vieron al atractivo castaño con otros ojos. Aunque sólo fuera un momento, el guardián mostró un encanto digno de un alumno de la clase avanzada.

- ¿Estás bien, Hatake? - preguntó él. Ran también se dio cuenta de que tenía una voz realmente hermosa, bien cincelada como la de un actor.

- Ahhh Ehhhh sí, sí, gracias – dijo ella poniéndose roja como un tomate y aceptando la ayuda.

En ese momento pensó:

_Me gusta mucho._

Y ya está, a partir de ese momento Ran pasó las últimas horas de clase dedicadas a la manera de conquistar a Derek. Eva le miraba con curiosidad, porque era evidente que le pasaba algo, pero como la vampiresa no tenía mucha idea de los sentimientos humanos pues no se le ocurrió que podía ser.

Así pues mientras la rubia volvía al dormitorio de la Noche, tenía la cabeza llena de paranoias xD. Tantas que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia que iba delante de ella en el camino, y mira que era una presencia para darse cuenta...

- ¡Au! - dijo Ran cuando golpeó sin querer un hombro ajeno.

- Ah, lo siento...

Ran creyó que se volvería ciega. Ante ella se exhibía sin duda la obra maestra de Dios, un ser tan radiante que parecía iluminar a kilómetros a la redonda.

Marcus Ember, líder del dormitorio de la noche.

¿Qué haría paseando a aquellas horas lejos de su dormitorio? Cuando Ran se recuperó de la ceguera, se dio cuenta de que parecía una persona distante, rara. Por extraño que parezca, no cayó enamorada de él, y eso que era todabía más bello de lo que las chicas pudieran expresar con palabras. Por un momento incluso sintió un poco de pena. ¿Pena...?

- No, perdóname tú a mi... Ember-sempai... - Ran se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia.

Durante un momento reinó un sólido silencio. Ninguno se movió.

- ¿Te encuentras... bien? - preguntó la rubia, de pronto nerviosa. La presencia de él... ahora la sentía... una presencia enorme, poderosa y cautivadora al mismo tiempo.

Marcus salió de la luna y la miró como viéndola por vez primera.

- Ah... sí, sólo daba un paseo antes de empezar las clases.

- Pues no deberías – dijo Ran, a lo que él pareció sorprendido - ¡No está permitido que los alumnos de la clase avanzada vengan aquí! Ni siquiera Eva-chan puede acompañarme al dormitorio...

Marcus no pudo evitar reir en su interior. ¿Le estaba sermoneando?

- Lo se, pero hoy ha sido una excepción... ¿Es que me vas a delatar?

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo Ran, ofendida – No soy esa clase de gente. Pero es que te puedes meter en un lío, Ember-sempai...

- Tienes razón... ehh...

- Ran Hatake, me llamo Ran Hatake.

- ... vale, Ran.

- En serio... - dijo ella al ver que seguía teniendo ese vacio en los ojos dorados – Te veo mal. ¿Sabes? Tal vez quieras tomar un té o algo en el dormitorio del Dia, no creo que pase nada por incumplir la norma un poco más, ni que mordieras...

Marcus levantó una ceja, como a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió callar.

- Será mejor que no, Ran... pero muchas gracias por la oferta. Creo que ahora me siento un poco mejor, así que vuelvo al colegio.

Ran sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡¡Vale, así me gusta, Marcus!! ¿Puedo llamarte Marcus, no?

El chico no respondió. Sólo sonrió, sonrió tiernamente, y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió y se marchó en dirección contraria.

Ran tuvo que esperar 5 minutos antes de recuperar la vista.

.

.

Aquella tarde Eva también tuvo sus encuentros. Todavía no había pedido disculpas a Hikari así que en cuanto llegó a clase y la vio por los pasillos salió a su encuentro. La chiquilla confesó que se sintió también muy mal por lo que le dijo así que las dos se abrazaron con fuerza. Eva estaba que relucía de contenta, puesto que había conseguido reconciliarse con la pequeña Aizawa sin necesidad de dar muchos detalles de qué había pasado en la reunión de cazadores.

Derek las contempló, pensativo.

_Supongo que no puedo evitar que se lleven bien..._

Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde tapada por la camisa residía la herida, las dos heridas, que los colmillos de Evangeline le habían provocado. Aún le escocía bastante, pero había conseguido disimular perfectamente. Aunque la verdad es que aún recordaba el tacto de la lengua de ella sobre su piel, la sensación de alimentarla con su sangre. Esos pensamientos habían impedido que estuviera al 100% en las clases, y por eso había procurado estar lejos de Evangeline.

Lo recordaba tan claramente...

- Hola, estúpido – dijo Eva fríamente cuando él la miró sin querer. Estaba enfadada porque el guardián la había evitado durante todo el día, a pesar de que ella quería decirle algo importante. Aunque la verdad era que estar cerca de él era también un tormento para Eva, porque cada vez que una brizna de aire le llevaba su olor, Eva recordaba de nuevo el sabor de su sangre... y sabía, de alguna manera, que aquello no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Derek no contestó, pero ella pasó por su lado le puso la zancadilla y Eva por poco se come el suelo. Ella le miró con odio y se sentó en su asiento con ganas de estrangular a alguien.

_Tan contenta que estaba con lo de Hikari, y viene este a joderme la tarde_

Sin embargo cuando las clases acabaron, Eva no pudo resistirse más. Tenía que decírselo, se lo debía. Así que fue tras él, y como vio que no le prestaba atención, hizo algo que hizo que los chicos del instituto maldicieran a Derek cien veces.

Las manos de ella pasaron rozando las caderas de él y se entrelazaron en bajo su pecho. Evangeline se abrazó a él por detrás, acercó su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron totalmente unidos. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Derek se quedó quieto, paralizado.

- Eres un idiota... - dijo ella – Llevo todo el día tratando de decirte gracias... lo que has hecho por mí ha sido muy importante, Derek...

Él suspiró divertido, y puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

- No lo hice por...

- Aún así, gracias.

Evangeline le soltó suavemente, casi a regañadientes, y se fue afuera satisfecha, aunque un poco triste. Presentía que siempre sería así... cada vez que se acercaban, se volvían a alejar como si el contacto, aunque cálido, les hiciera daño... ¿podrían alguna vez comprenderse mutuamente?

Derek la vio marchar, y no supo qué decir. No supo si llorar o reir, pero las dos opciones le parecieron sumamente tentadoras.

Así pues, se puso la chaqueta y salió también, el aire removiendo sus mechones rubio oscuro.

Mientras andaba hacia el dormitorio comprobó que la herida del cuello ya no escocía, no dolía. Pero no le importó, porque ahora había un frío y doloroso vacío donde antes estuvo el cuerpo de Eva.

**.**

**.**

**¿Aburrido? ¿Fascinante? ¡Dejadme saber lo que pensáis!**

**¡Un comment, una sonrisa!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :)**


	7. Negro

**¡Por fin la actu! Espero no que no hayáis sufrido mucho esperando.**

**Me encanta este capítulo porque nos adentra en el mundo de los vampiros de la escuela. ¿Es un mundo tan "negro" como parece?**

**.**

**¡Espero que disfrutéis leyendo!**

**.**

**.**

CAPITULO VII- " Negro"

.

El enorme salón de estilo gótico acogió al personaje con majestuosidad. Las baldosas, finas y relucientes, casi no hacían sonido mientras el vampiro caminaba, no, se deslizaba, sobre ellas.

- Edward... - susurró Yuri, llamándole.

Ella estaba recostada en un suave sillón de piel ceniza, vestida únicamente con un camisón negro y roto por los bordes, que le llegaban a los muslos.

Él saludó con una frágil reverencia, aunque era evidente que no era necesaria, aquel joven de cabello blanco parecía no querer olvidar sus buenos modales de noble.

El vampiro se dirigió a las escaleras centrales, que se partían en dos e iban a parar a los dormitorios y las diferentes habitaciones.

De pronto paró.

- ¿Me esperabas?

- No.

- Lo suponía.

Edward la miró de reojo un segundo. Como siempre, el aspecto de la vampiresa era el de un felino salvaje, con aquellos mechones cortos de fuego y aquella mirada castaña. Con ese cuerpo moldeado por el demonio, que aunque pequeño era perfectamente capaz de romper unos cuantos huesos de un solo golpe.

Pero a él nada de eso le importaba.

A menudo los humanos cometían el error de pensar que los vampiros eran personas normales que habían sido maldecidas y se veían obligadas a cazar para sobrevivir.

Qué ilusos. Pensar si quiera que un vampiro se parecía a un humano.

Como siempre, aquellos mortales sólo creían en lo que veían sus ojos, y simplemente por compartir características físicas los empaquetaban a todos en un mismo grupo. Pero no era así.

El cuerpo de un vampiro era sólo una cáscara. Una piel muerta con el único objetivo de engañar a aquellos tontos que los creyeran humanos. ¿Y su belleza? Una virtud en el fondo inútil para facilitar la caza.

¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera estaban vivos. Ni siquiera su alma conservaba nada de humano.

Es por eso que a Edward le importaba un comino el cuerpo de Yuri.

No era eso por lo que la amaba... con todo su corazón, o lo que quedara de él.

- Buenas noches, Yuri – susurró.

Pero por muy fuerte que fuera su amor... por mucho que la deseara...

Nunca llegaría a alcanzar ese cielo.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella, y lo hizo con el mismo tono de voz con el que hubiera dicho: "esfúmate"

Él sintió un ligero temblor en su pecho.

_Como casi todos en el Dormitorio de la Noche, soy un vampiro de rango A, un noble de sangre. Desde pequeño me enseñaron todo lo que debía saber de nuestra comunidad, mis padres se aseguraron muy bien de ello._

_Soy un auténtico vampiro..._

_Y aún así..._

_A pesar de que nací siendo ya un no-muerto..._

_¿Por qué el corazón no para de doler?_

.

.

- ¿Qué hora es, Eva-chan? - preguntó Hikari Aizawa mientras el sol se ponía por el horizonte.

Eva miró su muñeca. No llevaba reloj, lógicamente.

- ¿Cómo lo va a saber? – dijo un chico de 17 años, castaño, alto y serio, frunciendo el ceño – Son las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

- Menos mal que ya se acabó el turno por hoy – respondió la hermana suspirando – Onii-san, yo voy a acompañar a Eva-chan al dormitorio, ¿vienes?

Derek puso una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Con ella? Ni loco.

- Ni que tu compañía fuera una delicia, so borde...

Durante un momento la palabra "delicia" rebotó en la mente de Eva, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

- Perdona ¬¬ pero no me dirigía a tí – contestó Derek sin inmutarse.

- ¡Pues hablabas de mí!

- ¿Tan importante te crees, pardilla?

- ¿Qué me has llamado?

- Par-di-lla

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves!

Derek sonrió socarrón, y estiró un mechón del pelo azabache de Eva, que enseguida se le escurrió entre los dedos.

- Kaoru, ¿nos vamos?

El amigo asintió divertido.

- ... si por ser un poco popular se te suben los humos pues no es mi culpa, creído imbécil y... ¡OYE NO TE VAYAS QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Hikari a penas pudo contener la risa.

- ¡Eva-chan, nunca te había oído hablar tanto como últimamente!

A Eva se le pasó el enfado de sopetón, porque la hermana del "creído imbécil" tenía razón.

Recordaba con claridad lo que le había dicho su compañero Leo la noche anterior, tras explicar una anécdota de la clase Diurna:

" ¿Te estás volviendo humana? "

El camino hacia el dormitorio se le hizo eterno. Las preguntas y las dudas asediaban su cabeza.

_¿Y si realmente soy una de ellos?_

Miró de reojo a la joven guardiana que caminaba feliz a su lado, despreocupada, pero no encontró nada raro. La veía normal, y le parecía imposible considerar a Hikari (como describían a veces otros inmortales) algo así como un trozo de carne.

_Tal vez es justamente ése el problema..._

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - señaló la chiquilla.

En ese momento Eva escuchó con claridad una voz en su cabeza.

_¿Me oís?_

Oh, era Marcus. Entre otras muchas, una de las habilidades que poseía era la telepatía, o capacidad para comunicarse mentalmente con otras criaturas.

Cuando Hikari preguntó qué pasaba, Eva amplificó la señal del mensaje del líder vampiro para que la mente humana de su amiga pudiera entenderlo también.

- Guau – dijo, muy sorprendida – los poderes vampíricos son increibles...

_Eva, Haru... y la pequeña guardiana, por lo que veo. _

Hikari se sonrojó.

_Esta noche salimos a la ciudad a dar una vuelta. No os vi en el dormitorio, así que..._

_¡Buenas noches, Marcus! _

_¿Haru?_

_¿Quién si no?_

_Nos veremos a medianoche, durante el descanso entre clases. Tenemos la madrugada libre._

_¡Okiiii!_

_Ah, por cierto, Evangeline..._

_¿Sí?_

_Traela contigo._

En ese momento la comunicación se cortó con brusquedad y sus mentes quedaron libres de sonido alguno.

Hikari pareció meditar un instante antes de girarse hacia Eva, las coletas ondeando con el viento.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con "tráela"?

Eva entrecerró los ojos, no entendía el motivo de aquello, pero Marcus no había dado lugar duda puesto que con aquella última frase también adjuntó una imagen mental. Decidió confiar al máximo en el líder.

- Que esta noche te vienes con nosotros, Hikari...

.

.

Alice Nohara se miró en el espejo de almas (especial para nocturnos) una última vez. Se aseguró de ir bien abrigada, cómoda y al mismo tiempo mona para aquella noche, puesto que tendrían mucho movimiento pero también...

La bella joven tenía los cabellos morenos recogidos en dos colas, que a su vez se sujetaban en la parte de arriba de la melena. Sus ojos, verdes cual esmeraldas talladas, estaban ahora ligeramente maquillados con una sombra rosa. Sus pómulos resaltaban cubiertos por esa piel blanca como la Luna y sus curvas se ocultaban tras la ropa holgada.

Alice no se consideraba demasiado presumida, aunque la mayoría de la academia la conocía por el sobrenombre de "la princesa nocturna". En realidad era una vampiresa más bien tímida, pero para los que la conocían bien, llena de una dulzura a veces sorprendente.

- Hay alguien abajo. Abre, anda – dijo la voz grave de Leo desde el otro lado de la puerta – Yo enseguida voy.

Alice bajó las escaleras alfombradas con precaución para no tropezar y llegó hasta la enorme puerta que presidía la Torre de la Noche. Sabía quien era antes de abrir, pero igualmente sintió curiosidad.

- Buenas noches – saludó Evangeline con formalidad, y se inclinó en una leve reverencia - ¿Partimos ya?

- Todabía no – respondió Alice, mirando sin ningún disimulo a la humana que acompañaba a Eva - ¿Eva... qué se supone que...?

- No creo que nadie lo sepa, Alice – murmuró ella como respuesta.

Hikari las miraba pestañeando. Creía entender que hablaban de ella, pero aún no comprendía por qué le permitían asistir a un acto entre vampiros siendo una niña humana.

Entraron a continuación en la Torre, y a la dulce Aizawa se le olvidó por completo cualquier preocupación al ver la enorme recepción, las escaleras majestuosas que parecían llegar al cielo, los cuadros carísimos o los muebles de diseño.

- ¡Es impresionante! - dijo boquiabierta.

_Sólo esta sala debe haber costado millones..._

- ¡¿ Quién construyó la Torre ? - preguntó muerta de curiosidad - ¡Es como un palacio! Quienquiera que fuera debió ser un gran artista, porque esta casa es... es...

- Es sólo eso, Hikari – dijo Eva – Una casa.

Ella quedó muda.

_¿Sólo eso? _

Las dos estuvieron de pie durante un minuto lo menos, quietas y sin hablar. Hikari se dedicaba a admirar toda aquella belleza arquitectónica pero pudo observar que la hermosa vampiresa morena, Alice, las observaba con una expresión indescifrable, como si se muriera de ganas por hacer algo...

_Creo que es tímida... pero nos mira como si... ¿a lo mejor? ¡claro, ya se! ¡es la princesa, al fin y al cabo!_

- Eva-chan – llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Aunque no tengo la certeza de lo que vamos a hacer... ¿está bien ir así vestidas?

- Ahora que lo dices... deberíamos arreglarnos un poco...

Hikari se giró entonces hacia Alice, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Alice-sempai, nos harías un gran favor si nos ayudaras a ponernos elegantes para la ocasión! Claro, si a ti no te importa...

La princesa se sonrojó repentinamente y sonrió un poquito, dejando ver claramente que esa era su intención desde el principio.

- ¡No hay problema! Si me acompañáis a mis aposentos...

_¿Aposentos? _pensó Hikari _¡Qué palabra más anticuada! Me pregunto..._

- Eva-chan, una cosa... - dijo, asegurándose de que Alice no las oía - ¿Puedo saber cuántos años tiene la princesa nocturna?

Evangeline pareció meditar un instante.

- 19 años.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Ummmm... ¿y cuánto tiempo hace que tiene 19?

La ojiazul sonrió con picardía. A Hikari no se le escapaba una.

- Unos 240 años.

- O.O ¿En serio?

- Ajá. Ella es la más mayor de todo el grupo. Se unió el año pasado, pero nació el 1767.

- Guau, pero parece tan juvenil y amable y linda que...

- La edad no afecta igual a vampiros y a humanos, Hikari – explicó Eva mientras entraban en la habitación de la princesa.

- No, si ya...

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Alice cambió radicalmente de actitud. Sus ojos brillaron casi con malicia y agarró las pinturas de maquillaje con algo sospechosamente parecido (sí, sí) a una risa malvada.

- ¡Dejádmelo todo a mí! jejejeje - dijo, y antes de que pudieran evitarlo las obligó a sentarse en la gran cama y les maquilló a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Me olvidé de decirlo – dijo Eva, algo paralizada por las manos de Alice – ella tiene... doble personalidad...

Hikari directamente no pudo responder.

- Como abras la boca y se te quite el pintalabios, pequeña humana... - no hizo falta que la "dulce princesa" acabara la frase.

Cuando Hikari se imaginaba ya desmayada por el olor a polvorete, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? - dijo la voz animada de Haru mientras el atractivo chico de plata giraba el pomo y la puerta se abría un pelín.

Ninguna de las "maniquíes" supo bien que pasó, sólo que Alice gruñó como una bestia salvaje y le estampó la puerta en las narices al visitante, para después volverse a girar con cara de asesina.

- Y vosotras dos... ¿Por qué no os habéis puesto los vestidos ya?

Eva comenzó a dudar seriamente sobre su seguridad personal y Hikari se abrazó a ella con la esperanza de salir vivas de aquello.

.

.

- Marcus... ¿qué hacen esas tres? - preguntó Leo rascándose la nuca con fastidio. A aquel paso llegarían tarde.

El líder no contestó. Se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un sillón de piel rojiza, con la cabeza apoyada en el puño izquierdo. Parecía un león perezoso.

- Ya bajan – dijo una mujer de pelo corto y llameante.

Nadie lo dudó, pues los sentidos de Yuri eran con diferencia los más agudos de todos los presentes. Probablemente había escuchado o incluso olido todo lo que ocurrió en el cuarto.

Pero entonces aparecieron.

El salón se llenó de una nueva luminosidad cuando las dos vampiresas y la humana bajaron solemnemente las escaleras, pasando las manos enguantadas por la barandilla de madera.

Alice iba la primera, y por su orgullosa expresión casi parecía más una madre que presentaba a sus hijas en sociedad que una vampiresa de 19 años (vampíricos, claro). Iba con un vestido de corte ajustado en el pecho y recto a partir de la cintura color verde oscuro y gris, que combinaba a la perfección con sus zapatos moteados de tiras finas y tacón estrecho.

Detrás de ella iba Hikari, cogida de la mano con Evangeline. La chica no recordaba haber ido nunca tan arreglada en su vida, y cuando se había mirado en el espejo había visto otra persona.

No sabía que pudiera ser tan guapa.

Alice le había rizado el pelo, que caía en tirabuzones sobre la espalda. Llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas y las pestañas el triple de grandes de lo que solían ser. Caminaba algo nerviosa, temerosa de poder hacer un rasguño al precioso vestido dorado y aterciopelado que Alice le había prestado, con la falda en forma acampanada. Eva había dicho que parecía una auténtica cenicienta.

Aunque la morena todavía la superaba. Después de todo, la belleza inhumana de Eva hacía imposible que alguien encajara mejor en su vestido que ella, y además le favorecía mucho. Era negro, con la espalda totalmente al descubierto y los bordes rotos y originalmente descosidos. La acompañaban unas botas altas, oscuras también, que relucían hasta las rodillas. Su pelo, eso sí, había sido imposible de alisar, pero ya era precioso tal y como lo llevaba, con un estilo despuntado que recordaba a los góticos.

- Oooooh – aplaudió Haru con una gran sonrisa - ¡Estáis preciosas!

Leo hizo otro tanto e incluso silbó con atrevimiento, mientras que Yuri sólo sonrió un poco y Edwuard no cambió de cara. También estaban allí dos vampiros gemelos, Ichiru y Natsume, tan iguales como diferentes en ocasiones. Eva los veía con poca frecuencia puesto que sólo venían a la escuela los fines de semana, aunque pensaban hacerse fijos.

Era evidente que también era la primera vez que Hikaru los veía, y le parecieron absolutamente adorables. Ichiru tenía el pelo rubio paja y su hermano rubio miel, mientras que los ojos de los dos eran igualmente azul intenso. También tenían el mismo peinado, corto con los mechones algo salvajes, disparados en todas direcciones.

- ¡Evaaaa-chan podrías ir siempre así! - dijo Natsume, divertido.

- ¿Acaso la prefieres a ella antes que a mi? - preguntó Ichiru, de pronto haciendo pucheros.

- Claro que no. Ichiru... tú sabes que tu y yo estamos unidos de forma especial...

- Natsume...

- Ichiru...

- ¡Ejem! - dijo Alice – Ya vale con el numerito de siempre.

Natsume sacó la lengua.

Marcus entonces se levantó e hizo una señal para salir. Eva y Hikari se sonrieron y la vampiresa le agarró fuerte la mano para infundirle confianza.

Se pusieron las capas y partieron hacia la fría noche, sin que ninguno de los inmortales pareciera angustiarse por la presencia de la humana en la reunión. Hikari cerró los ojos cuando sintió que prácticamente volaban sobre los tejados de la academia Touka, y aunque no sabía cuál era su destino, deseaba poder aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca de aquellos seres, que no tenían nada en común con ella.

Pero también sentían.

También amaban.

**.**

**.**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¡Pronto el próximo! Dejad reviews con vuestra opininón y muchas gracias por leer =)**


	8. El despertar

...

**VIII- El despertar**

**...**

El frío no parecía tener ninguna posibilidad de borrar la sonrisa de la muchacha humana. Se abrigó entre la capa de su compañera mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad de piedra en piedra, de teja en teja y farola en farola. La luna estaba completamente llena, y aunque a lo mejor sería efecto de la emoción, a Hikari le pareció más grande que nunca. Sentía golpecitos en la boca del estómago cada vez que pisaban (durante sólo medio segundo) alguna superficie para tomar impulso en el próximo salto, que llegaba a alcanzar los cuatro metros de altura, y muchos más de longitud.

¡Ah! La maravillosa agilidad de los nocturnos... la chica estaba maravillada. ¿Cómo podían ir tan rápido sin perder jamás el compás de aquella danza sin fin? Incluso Evangeline, cargada como iba con Hikari, se movía con gracia y facilidad. Supuso que realmente su cuerpo estaba hecho para todas aquellas actividades, necesarias para la caza... La joven se estremeció y decidió pensar en otra cosa. Contempló las luces del lugar, que no dormía nunca, y se le ocurrió que a pesar de la velocidad de los vampiros, debía ser posible verlos sencillamente mirando hacia arriba. Se lo cuestionó a Eva.

- Tranquila – le dijo ella, sin dejar de moverse ni mirar hacia delante – Estamos protegidos por un escudo invisible que ha creado Edwuard, lo llamamos un "jealh". Es magia bastante simple, pero que impide que los humanos puedan ser conscientes de nuestra presencia.

- Entonces, ¿no nos ven?

- Sí que nos ven, porque los ojos no se pueden manipular tan fácilmente como la mente. Pueden vernos, pero esa información no llega a su cerebro. En cambio, no surge efecto alguno en otros vampiros.

- Guau...

Siguieron su camino de aire y tierra durante un buen rato, hasta llegar a un barrio recóndito de la ciudad. Los edificios eran algo viejos y destartalados, y a Hikari le recordó al lugar donde durante un pequeño tiempo estuvieron instalados los cazavampiros. Marcus, delante del resto del grupo, descendió con la gracia de una estrella fugaz, suave y silenciosamente. Los demás hicieron otro tanto, aunque Hikari por poco se cae cuando Eva aterrizó.

La vampiresa estaba algo preocupada. No entendía qué tramaba el líder de la torre llevando con ellos a la humana. Pero tenía algo bastante claro... una cena de vampiros no era el lugar más idóneo para una guapa humana llena de sangre fresca y joven.

- Hikari, óyeme un momento – susurró, apartándola un poco para que no lo escucharan los demás – Supongo que él ha querido traerte porque sabe que sientes curiosidad por nuestra raza... pero debes prometerme algo.

- Sí. Lo que quieras.

- No te separes de Marcus en ningún momento, ¿sí? Es muy importante.

- ¿De... Ember-sempai? - musitó ella. Se puso roja, y quién no. Además, no tenía mucha (por no decir ninguna) relación con el líder vampiro, y se sentía bastante tímida de pronto.

- Es largo de explicar... ¿lo harás? Ve junto a él ya mismo.

- Es-está bien.

Aunque las intenciones de Marcus fueran buenas, Eva sabía que sólo él podía asegurar que Hikari estaría 100% a salvo.

Mientras estuviera con Marcus, nadie osaría acercársele demasiado. Miró cómo la humana se acercaba algo temerosa al líder, y él, con una pequeña sonrisa que podía fácilmente ser la causa principal del calentamiento global, le tendió la mano y le pidió que fuera su pareja.

Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en él. Y Eva confiaba en Marcus más que en su propia vida. Después de todo, él... Eva agitó la cabeza, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Pero sabía que todavía su corazón latía con fuerza sólo al escuchar su nombre.

.

.

.

Ran aumentó el ritmo de su carrera, pero pronto se quedó sin aire y se vio obligada a detenerse. Jadeando, se llevó la mano al pecho y tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento. Sentía la garganta seca, tenía las rodillas doloridas por alguna que otra caída y estaba muerta de miedo, pero lo había conseguido.

No quiso ser demasiado confiada, así que se escondió tras un contenedor y apoyó la cabeza en el muro de una casa medio abandonada. Esperó pacientemente durante unos diez minutos, mas ningún ruido le alertó de peligros. Así que lo había hecho, había dado esquinazo a aquellos hijos de puta.

Intentó relajarse, pero no pudo. Los recuerdos más recientes de aquella noche le venían a la cabeza, uno tras otro...

- Eh, nena, ¿tienes fuego? - había preguntado aquel personaje grande y fornido, de ojos pequeños y saltones y sonrisa burlesca.

La dulce Ran Hatake era una chica bastante inocente, buena por lo general aunque con un carácter terrible cuando lo necesitaba. No acostumbraba a salir de noche a aquellas horas, y menos sola, pero venía de visitar a su abuela (su única familia) y se le había hecho algo tarde.

- Ops, no, lo siento, no fumo – respondió con tranquilidad, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Pero tal vez debió haberlo hecho. A él y a los otros dos tipos que le acompañaban. Pero Ran era un poco (o un mucho) despistada, y no reparó en peligro alguno. Simplemente continuó caminando, puesto que aún le quedaba un largo trecho hasta la academia Touka. Suspiró, se abrigó y maldijo en voz baja. Subió al máximo el volumen del MP3 para intentar evadirse del tiempo, del frío y del mundo en general, y mientras cruzaba por una calle poco transitada, ocurrió.

Aún así, a Ran le sorprendió la facilidad con la que podían hacerse esas cosas. No se necesitaba un callejón especialmente oscuro y sin salida, ni pillar desprevenido a la víctima, ni nada. Cuando la chica notó que le seguían, llevaban un buen rato haciéndolo, y probablemente toda aquella gente que había en la calle lo sabía, y lo había visto. Aquellos tipos no necesitaban absolutamente nada para asaltarla, a pesar de que si Ran pedía ayuda por lo menos una decena de personas la oirían.

¿Pero la escucharían?

Aceleró el paso, nerviosa: no tenía un plan. No sabía qué pretendían aquellos tipos, pero al girarse con un poco de disimulo comprobó dos cosas: que realmente la estaban siguiendo y que uno era el hombre que le había pedido un mechero.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? La academia está a tomar por c*** de aquí _(NA/ Que está puñeteramente lejos XD)_. ¿Qué hago? Seguro que la gente de la calle los han visto, pero creo que me ignoran completamente... ¿Pido ayuda?... ¡Ya se! Me conozco esta zona. Puedo girar a la izquierda y dirigirme al antiguo barrio industrial, allí vive un conocido de la abuela y además no hay mejor sitio para esconderse._

Así lo hizo. O lo intentó, al principio.

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que los había perdido de vista, uno de ellos apareció justo por la calle que pensaba tomar.

_Mierda._

Ran simplemente giró por otro lugar, y ocurrió otro tanto con otro de los tipos. Tomó una bifurcación y caminó más rápido, pero en el fondo sabía que aquellos hombres la estaban dirigiendo cómo querían. Decidió que era inútil seguir haciendo cómo que no ocurría nada y empezó a correr y a pedir auxilio, aunque esa calle sí estaba desierta. Guardó el MP3 e intentó concentrarse en llegar antes que nadie a la plaza que había en la manzana siguiente. No lo consiguió.

- ¡Hey! - gritó cuando el hombre del pitillo se puso en su camino y le cogió de las muñecas. Ran se empezó a asustar, mucho. Le estaba haciendo daño, y aunque eso fuera lo menos importante, también fue lo que le bajó a la realidad de un sopetón.

Nadie te agarra si sólo quiere robarte el bolso.

- Hola de nuevo, preciosa...

- ¡Suéltame!

Ran se revolvió como una fiera y le dio un buen cabezazo en la barbilla (casi de pura casualidad) al asaltante y se liberó por un segundo. Enseguida, pero, aquel desconocido la agarró de nuevo y esta vez le asestó una bofetada que casi la tumba.

- ¡Tíos! ¡Venid, joder, la muy perra...!

Ella oyó como los otros cómplices corrían a ayudarlo. No podía permitirlo. Si eran los tres, ya no podría hacer nada.

Pero nunca es como tu te lo imaginas. Había algunas personas no muy lejos, por otra calle, y todos hicieron como que no veían nada.

Estaba sola. Ella misma era su última esperanza. ¡Y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que le pusieran más dedos encima! Algo se encendió dentro de ella y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó al hombre en el tobillo con un puntapié. Concentró toda su rabia en aquello y al parecer funcionó, porque aquel cabrón soltó un alarido. Ran mordió la mano que la intentó coger y se escabulló.

Y corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo, más de lo que nunca había corrido en la vida. Notaba las pisadas detrás suyo, los gritos furiosos: la iban a atrapar, y si lo hacían, quién sabe si podría escaparse de nuevo... ¡Pero no sabía adonde ir! El sudor le resbalaba por la frente, las piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro, y de pronto... por alguna razón sintió el impulso de mirar las estrellas. Si iba a morir, al menos quería verlas por última vez.

Y entonces...

- ¿Eva? - la exclamación ahogada y la sorpresa casi le hicieron tropezar, pero se recompuso.

Había sido tan solo un momento, pero le había parecido ver a su compañera de pelo oscuro. A ella, y al resto de la Clase Avanzada. ¿Serían imaginaciones? Creyó perderlos de vista pero de pronto aparecieron de nuevo, o al menos una tenue silueta mezclada con sombras.

_Casi no se les ve, pero creo... ¡creo que son ellos de verdad! Si tan solo pudiera llamar su atención... al menos... estar con ellos... yo..._

Sus piernas fueron completamente solas. Se lanzó hacia la derecha persiguiendo a aquella sombra que parecía pertenecer a sus compañeros. ¡Fuera o no un espejismo, no los perdería por nada del mundo! Esquivó por los pelos a uno de los hombres que iba más cerca, pero sintió que le pisaban los talones.

_¡Vamos! ¡Un poco más!_

Las figuras bajo el cielo torcieron por la calle diagonal, y Ran hizo otro tanto. Y entonces... ¡Un muro! Había un muro muy alto entro dos edificios... ¿un callejón sin salida? La chica creyó que aquel sería su fin, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que en un lateral del muro habían hecho un agujero... un hueco algo pequeño, demasiado para un adulto de complexión media,.. pero justo para Ran. Con un último esfuerzo, antes de que aquel hombre le agarrara gritando, la joven rubia hizo una voltereta (que le salió mejor que en cualquier clase de educación física) y atravesó el fuerte muro de ladrillo. Pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, pero no se detuvo, y ante el miedo de que aquellos hijos de puta encontraran otra calle para alcanzarla, continuó siguiendo la extraña comitiva de sombras.

Y ahora, dentro de lo que cabe, se encontraba un poco mejor. Cada vez estaba más segura de que aquella especie de "aura" en el cielo tenía algo que ver con los chicos de la Clase Avanzada. Es más, incluso, entre las sombras, creyó entrever los ojos pardos de Hikari Aizawa.

- Tranquilízate – se sijo a sí misma, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue entrar en el edificio donde, le parecía, se encontraban los otros, y de paso, algún que otro secreto.

.

.

.

- ¡Buenas noches, señores! - saludó un amable mayordomo cuando entraron en el lugar – Llegan a tiempo para la velada.

- Me alegro, Alfred, buenas noches – respondió Marcus con galantería.

Le entregaron las capas y los abrigos y él se los llevó para colgarlos. Hikari estaba muy sorprendida: por fuera parecía una fábrica cutre y abandonada y por dentro era un auténtico salón de lujo. Sus sospechas se acentuaron cuando entraron en el comedor principal, donde una enorme mesa de roble presidía el centro y se erguía austera, como desafiando a que algún invitado mantuviera la mirada fija en los exquisitos platos sin que se le fuera la mano. Ella miró las lámparas grandiosas (llenas de velas) los ventanales por los que entraba la luz de la Luna (aunque desde fuera no se veía nada) y algunos sirvientes que venían para recibirlos. Se pegó un pequeño susto cuando vio que no estaban solos en la sala, sino que había unos veinte vampiros más repartidos por el lugar, entablando quedas y muy silenciosas conversaciones o exponiéndose como obras de arte vivientes. Y realmente lo parecían, Hikari nunca había visto tantos juntos, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos le prestó atención. La atención recayó enterita en la persona que iba a su lado, tanto que para sorpresa de Hikari, todos los demás hicieron una profunda reverencia para recibir a Marcus. Le pareció muy curioso, pero supuso que debía ser alguien importante en el mundo de la noche.

En realidad, aquella no era una de las reuniones más grandes de nocturnos, pero para ella... ¡En fin! Le sorprendió, como también los muchos platos y bandejas de delicias de todo tipo.

- Yo creía – dijo, con voz tenua – que vosotros no...

Señaló la comida con un vago ademán. Todo el mundo entendió lo que quería decir. Uno de los gemelos, Ichiru, cogió una gamba que llevaba un señor en una bandeja y se la comió con descaro, sonriendo y fijando en la humana sus ojos azules. Le explicó.

- Nosotros, las criaturas nocturnas, también nos alimentamos de comida corriente. Es más, aunque aguantamos mucho más que los mortales, también moriríamos si no comiéramos nada durante un tiempo determinado. Sin embargo, la sangre es siempre nuestro principal festín.

- Bueno – añadió Natsume, dándole una colleja a su hermano – no queremos asustarte, peque. Ya sabes que nosotros estamos "a dieta", al menos dentro de la escuela.

Hikari no pudo evitar reir suavemente. Se arregló un poco los rizos y esperó junto a los demás por los comensales que faltaban.

- Ellos son los que nos han invitado – le dijo Alice – Cuando vengan, todos haremos una pequeña reverencia. Tú también, ¿ok? Y llámales de señor y señora.

- Vale.

- Ah, y no te alejes mucho de Marcus.

- Lo se – respondió, sonriendo – Ya me lo han dicho.

Sonaron unas campanitas y los mayordomos anunciaron la llegada de los dueños del lugar. Todos fijaron su atención en la puerta de entrada, que se volvió a abrir lentamente.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien – le susurró el vampiro de ojos dorados al ver que se estremecía un poco.

- Debe ser el frío – se excusó Hikari, pero no era cierto del todo.

Al fin los elegantes anfitriones entraron en el comedor. Se trataba de una mujer bellísima y madura, acompañada de un hombre alto y de porte galán, muy atractivo y espléndido. Todos los vampiros del salón, igual que cuando entrara Marcus, callaron de inmediato y realizaron una graciosa reverencia en honor a aquella pareja.

- Queridos compañeros – saludó la mujer, extendiendo la mano – Me siento complacida de que hayáis podido asistir a esta pequeña cena de amigos. Espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado.

- Mi dulce hermana quería mostrarse bella para vosotros – dijo a su lado el hombre – Pero, ya sabéis, el espejo no colaboraba demasiado.

Todos rieron por la pequeña broma, y aplaudieron cuando la hermosa dama dio comienzo a la velada. Al parecer ella era Ivanna, y él Alexander, vampiros nobles de origen austríaco, y juntos dominaban un buen trozo de la sociedad. Hikari no pudo obtener más información de ellos, puesto que Marcus le dijo, escuetamente, que no era conveniente saber más.

Sin más preámbulos, comenzó la fiesta y pudieron empezar el banquete.

.

.

.

Ran entró en el edificio, se escabulló de la vista del vigilante y decidió investigar un poco. Subió las escaleras de caracol, decoradas con una alfombra de lana gruesa, preguntándose quién tenía tanto dinero para comprar todo aquello, y si no sería un delito de los gordos colarse en una propiedad ajena. En fin, después de lo que había pasado, sólo quería encontrar a Eva y desahogarse un poco, lo demás le daba exactamente igual. Cansada, llegó a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, y decidida a relajarse un poco, se tumbó en la enorme cama, se bebió una copa de vino (que por su sabor le recordó lo mucho que odiaba el alcohol) e incluso bostezó.

Sabía que no debía estar allí, y alguna cosa de aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, pero...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, trajeado y elegante, y muy guapo. Su mirada la recorrió por completo.

Ran se incorporó de golpe y casi se da un coscorrón con el cabecero. Sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas, porque el aura que rodeaba a aquel hombre hacía vibrar cada fibra de ella.

- Lo siento, yo no quería...

- ... Ya veo, hueles bien. - interrumpió de pronto el hombre – Debes ser otra de las donantes.

_¿Donantes? ¿Qué está diciendo?_

- No, verá, estoy buscando a...

El otro mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

- No encontrarás a nadie mejor que yo – dijo – Soy Alexander, ¿y tú...?

Ella le dijo su nombre.

- Es un bonito nombre. Sencillo, pero lindo – contestó – Está bien. Se que tendría que esperar a los postres, pero...

Todo lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Ran casi no pudo entender qué ocurría hasta que los colmillos se le clavaron como dagas en el cuello, tan deprisa y en silencio que podría haber sido un susurro, o un sueño. Eso es... un sueño... quiso gritar, pero sintió que le tapaban la boca y que caía irreparablemente en los brazos de Morfeo, y se dejó ir cerrando suavemente los ojos en un sueño inquieto.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas desde el comienzo de la velada. Los demás no estaban cansados, pero Hikari empezaba a sentir los músculos entumecidos. Pero estaba pasándolo tan bien, estaba aprendiendo tanto que no le importó. Al fin había conseguido que Natsume, impulsado un poco por la simpatía, un poco por las muchas botellas de sangre mezclada con alcohol que había bebido, comenzaba a narrarle un poco más de la la sociedad vampírica y su organización. Hikari nunca se había imaginado a un vampiro borracho, pero no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes: Natsume casi parecía más lúcido en ese momento que antes.

- Verás – le dijo – Nosotros, los inmortales, también nos distinguimos unos de otros. Los humanos, en el sistema capitalista, lo hacéis por clases económicas, ¿no?

- Ajá.

- Y en otras culturas menos desarrolladas se usa la religión o la fuerza física o las habilidades para determinar cuando un ser es "mejor" o "peor" que otro. Todo es lo mismo, y también se necesita un sistema parecido para que nosotros sobrevivamos. - Natsume hipó un momento, tras lo cual continuó – Eso del comunismo está muy bien, pero de momento nadie ha conseguido una fórmula lo suficientemente buena para aplicarla a una nación productiva, así que nos conformamos ¡hip! con esto.

- ¿También es por el dinero?

- ¡Oh, no no no! Aquí, en el mundo vampírico, el centro de todo siempre es lo mismo: la sangre. De sangre nos alimentamos y por ella nos regimos (es uno de los estamentos nocturnos). Hay diferentes rangos de vampiro. Empezando por abajo, tenemos el Rango C. Unas criaturas tan monstruosas que no merecen el calificativo de "vampiro". Han perdido toda su consciencia y atacan sin piedad alguna a todo tipo de seres para beber su sangre. No piensan. No sienten. Sólo matan.

- Qué horrible – murmuró Hikari, recordando lo que le pasó a Cassandra.

- Luego hay el Rango B, que son la mayoría de vampiros, los de, como diríais aquí, "clase media". Yuri, por ejemplo, o Eva, son de ese tipo. También mi hermano y yo. Por último, tenemos el Rango A, formado por unos pocos afortunados vampiros de sangre noble. Son la aristocracia del mundo nocturno. Todos los demás vampiros de la Clase Avanzada forman parte de este grupo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Son nobles?

- Sí – suspiró el chico.

- Tengo una duda – dijo Hikari - ¿Por qué la gente hizo reverencias cuando entraron Marcus, Ivanna y Alexander?

- Oh – Natsume pareció dudar un momento antes de responder, pero después bajó la voz – Bueno, hay un último tipo de vampiro. Pero son tan escasos que no tienen clasificación.

- ¿Se salen de la pirámide vampírica?

- No se salen. Están por encima de ella – respondió algo nervioso – Ellos son... los vampiros puros, también llamados Dorian. Hace ya mucho tiempo de la existencia de nuestra raza, y durante todos estos siglos los vampiros nos hemos ido reproduciendo con humanos para sobrevivir. Eso ha llevado a un deterioro de la raza, y hoy en día prácticamente todos, incluso los nobles, tenemos algo de humano en nuestra sangre. Ellos no. Los Dorian son los vampiros originales, nacidos de las últimas grandes familias oscuras que quedan. Sus poderes van más allá de lo imaginable.

- Increible – musitó Hikari, y empezó a mirar a Marcus con ojos diferentes. En el fondo, siempre había sospechado que él era diferente a los otros, ya que su aura le delataba.

En ese momento Alexander, el otro vampiro puro, hizo un brindis y llamó la atención de todos.

- Bien, señores, ahora, aunque con retraso, tenemos una sorpresa. Ya han probado diferentes tipos de sangre, pero bien, ésta es nueva y está... mmm... casi sin estrenar.

- ¿Qué? - Hikari se puso nerviosa, ¿estaba insinuando que iban a beber sangre humana?

- ...Camarero, por favor, traiga a nuestra invitada...

Hikari se tapó instintivamente la yugular con la mano y se estremeció.

- Eva – llamó, a lo que la vampiresa se situó junto a ella y le calmó.

- Sea quien sea, no la matarán. Sólo le quitarán un poco de sangre – En realidad no estaba completamente segura, pero así al menos tranquilizaría a Hikari.

- Pero... - replicó la otra – Eva... si un humano es mordido por un vampiro...

Evangeline le revolvió el pelo.

- No te preocupes – dijo casi riendo- Ves demasiadas películas, eso es casi imposible.

- ¿Casi?

- Bueno, sólo hay una posibilidad. Los humanos que son mordidos por vampiros puros... se convierten en vampiros.

Un rugido inmenso interrumpió cualquier conversación. Un mayordomo salió disparado de la cocina y se estampó contra la pared contraria, quedando inconsciente al instante. Toda la sala enmudeció y se giró hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde los camareros gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Ivanna se levantó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo falta preguntar más.

Una figura siniestra salió dando tumbos de la habitación contigua, mientras los sirvientes se separaban de ella lo más que podían. Lanzó una silla con la que tropezó contra el suelo y ésta se rompió en mil astillas. Se tapó la cara con las manos, en las que empezaban a crecer unas afiladas garras.

Ran Hatake sacudió la cabeza, se limpió algunas lágrimas perdidas y enseñando unos perfectos colmillos de vampiro, despertó de su letargo.

:::

:::::

:::::::::

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar este, pero he estado algo ocupada. Lamento decir también que es posible que este fic esté en pausa temporalmente, hasta que me vuelva la inspiración y tenga tiempo para escribir nuevos capítulos. Espero que no sea demasiada molesto esperar, pero no puedo hacer más :( Si os aburrís, podéis darle una oportunidad a mis otros dos fics de Vampire Knight, que si os gusta Tras las puertas del cielo también os gustarán :)**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejad comentarios que siempre ayudan!**

**Un beso :)**


End file.
